Secrets Revealed
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot and Olivia met in college, and meet again 8 years later. Olivia has something to tell him. AU story, but Elliot is married to Kathy with his 4 children.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Revealed**

**A.N: I decided to revise chapter 1, so here it is…. Let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything.**

21 year old Olivia was invited to a party, with her best friend Casey Novak. And at this party she met 23 year old Elliot.

"Come on, Liv, We're gonna be late" Casey Novak called from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost ready" Olivia called back from her bedroom.

Moments later, Olivia came out in a silky knee length black dress and her hair was in a stylish bun.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Liv"

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, Case. Now let's go and hail a cab to get to this party, which you insist I go to"

As they walked down stairs, Olivia tried to back again yet again that night, "Case, I don't really wanna go, I have an assignment, I've gotta finish its due soon"

Casey pulled Olivia in to the cab that had just pulled up, "Liv, don't worry about the assignment just for tonight, you have all weekend to finish it"

Olivia sighed, "Fine"

When they arrived at the party, Casey walked off to be with her boyfriend, Cameron and Olivia just sat at the bar.

"What can I get you, miss?" The bartender asked.

"Vodka would be nice"

Just as Olivia finished her drink, a tall dark haired man came walking up to her and sat beside her.

"Why hello, good looking, I'm Elliot Stabler"

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. "Oh hi, I'm Olivia Benson, nice to meet you, Elliot"

"Likewise. I hear that you are a friend of Casey Novak"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, we meet before the beginning of the school year, we're room-mates"

"Ah, nice. So what career are you going in to after college?"

"I want to be a police officer and work my way up to being a SVU detective. How about you?"

"Yeah, that's the same for me. You wanna come dance?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Yeah, ok"

"We can continue to talk while we dancing" Elliot said as he grabbed Olivia's hand.

They went on to the dance floor and danced to "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT.

When the dance was over, Olivia pulled away and looked at Elliot in the eyes, "That was nice"

Elliot didn't say a word, his lips just collided with Olivia's and they began a passionate kiss.

"Wow!" Olivia said when they came up for air.

"Yeah, wow. Come one let's go have a few more drinks" Elliot said and took her hand in his as they walked back over to the bar.

"2 whiskeys please" Elliot asked the bartender.

2 hours and a few whiskeys later, the party ended and Elliot looked at Olivia.

"You wanna come back to my place?"

Olivia hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I'd like that"

Elliot took Olivia's hand and they walked the 2 blocks to Elliot's house. As soon as they were in his bedroom, they were all over each other.

Elliot gently pushed Olivia backwards on to his bed, where they began to strip each other's clothes off.

They had sex twice, even though they barely knew each other, but with the alcohol in effect, neither of them seemed to care.

[The Next Morning

Elliot woke with a pounding head ache, and then he noticed that he was naked. He looked beside him and saw a naked brown haired woman beside him.

Olivia woke when she felt eyes watching her. She smiled because she remembered what happened the night before, but that smile instantly turned in to a frown, when she saw Elliot's facial expression.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that I had sex with you! Get dressed and leave" Elliot spoke in shock and anger.

Olivia was hurt; tears were threatening to spill over. "Elli—"

"No, now!"

Olivia got up with a sheet covering her as she collected her clothes off of the floor and walked in to the bathroom and closed the door before getting dressed and leaving.

**A/N****: Please let me know if you think this revised version is better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

[4 Weeks Later

Olivia had became very withdrawn and rarely turned up to classes anymore, instead she would lock herself in her room.

Casey was concerned, but when Olivia began throwing up every morning, her concern for her best friend grew.

Casey knocked on Olivia's bedroom door, when she heard her crying.

"Please leave me alone, Case" Olivia said through her tears.

But Casey didn't listen; she opened the door and walked in.

She sat on the bed beside Olivia and comforted her.

"Honey, what's going on?" Casey asked as she rubbed Olivia's back.

Olivia reached for something under her pillow and passed it to Casey.

"You're pregnant?"

Olivia nodded and cried harder.

"And it's Elliot Stabler's?"

Olivia nodded again. "It has to be, I wasn't with anyone for about 4 months before that"

"It's ok, Liv. I can help you with the baby"

Olivia smiled slightly "Really?"

Casey nodded. "Of course, it's what best friends are for"

Olivia hugged Casey. "Thanks so much, Case"

"No problem, but are you gonna tell Elliot, that he's gonna be a father?"

Casey knew that they slept together, Olivia conveniently left out what happened the next morning.

"No I'm not. He's dating Kathy now"

So? Why not,?"

Olivia then explained to her best friend, what happened the morning after she had sex with Elliot Stabler.

**A/N: Please review, if you wanna see the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanx to all the lovely people that reviewed, this chapter is for you!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my overactive brain!!!**

[The next Morning

Casey was planning on taking Olivia to see Elliot. But just before they left Olivia chickened out.

"Case, I don't think that I can do this"

"Come on, Liv. You have so much confidence, you can do it"

"He hates me. I didn't exactly tell you what he said to me, Case"

Casey sighed and sat back down on the couch in the living room of their apartment. She patted the spot beside her as she looked at Olivia, "Sit down, Liv. And tell me what he said"

Olivia sighed as she sat down. "Ok, he said that he couldn't believe he had sex with me, and as I was running out, he said he didn't ever want to see me again" Olivia told Casey and wiped away her silent tears.

Casey rubbed Olivia's back. "Honey, he probably only said that because he's dating Kathy"

"What?! He was dating Kathy then?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Yes, Liv. He's been dating her for about 6 months"

Olivia stood up angry. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Casey was shocked at Olivia's outburst, she had never seen her so angry.

Olivia was a generally calm person, where as Casey was hyper active and crazy. But when they met in their first class together, Psychology, they instantly became friends and as they learnt more about each other they became best friends. They knew everything about each other.

Olivia tried to walk away, but Casey grabbed her wrist. In an instant, Olivia's right hand swung around and slapped Casey in the face. Olivia didn't even realised she had done it, till she heard the unmistakeable sound of flesh again flesh. Olivia dropped to her knees and burst in to tears. "Damn pregnancy hormones" Olivia thought.

As Casey rubbed her sore, red cheek, she kneeled down beside Olivia and hugged her.

Casey noticed that she didn't mean to do it and that she was just as shocked as her with what just happened.

"Oh my God, Case, I'm so so sorry" Olivia apologised just about a whisper through her free flowing tears.

Casey rubbed soothing circles on Olivia's back, "It's ok, Liv. I know you didn't mean it"

Casey helped Olivia up off the floor. "Come on, let's go for a walk, you need some fresh air"

Olivia nodded in agreement as she wiped her tears.

Olivia and Casey linked arms and walked out the door. As they walked, they had a positive conversation; Casey didn't want to see another outburst from Olivia.

"So Liv, have you got any names picked out for the bub? I know it's still early, but it's never too late to start picking names"

Olivia thought about it for a moment. "I haven't really thought about it much. But I do like the name Ashlyn for a girl and Jackson for a boy"

"Yeah they're nice names, but how about Ashlyn Dakota for a girl?"

Olivia ran the name through her head before nodding. "Yeah I like it, thanks Case"

Casey smiled. "Glad you like it"

All of sudden, Casey noticed Olivia starting to shake and cry. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I—I gotta go" Olivia said, and then ran off.

"Go where, Liv?" Casey yelled to Olivia, and then she noticed Elliot walking toward her.

"Hey Casey, what's wrong with Olivia?"

Casey sighed and looked around to see if she could see where Olivia went. But she couldn't so she turned back to Elliot.

"All I'm gonna say it, that you hurt her really bad, Elliot"

"Casey, is there something that you aren't telling me"

"No, why would I lie to you? Look I've gotta go, I'll see you around" Casey lied before quickly turning and running off to find Olivia.

Casey looked around the whole park for her. "Olivia! Liv!" But she couldn't find her, so she walked home.

Casey walked in to the apartment and heard crying and the unmistakeable sound of vomiting. Casey gathered that she was crying about Elliot and that the morning sickness had sprung up on her.

She walked in to the bathroom and sat behind Olivia and rubbed her back. "It's ok, Liv"

When the vomiting ceased moments later, Olivia tried to stand up, but Casey had to help her.

"You didn't tell him, did you, Case?"

Casey shook her head. "Of course not, it's up to you to tell him"

Casey helped Olivia in to her bed to rest.

"Thank you Case"

"It's not a problem, Liv. But you needa tell him sooner or later, that he is gonna be a father"

Olivia sighed as she snuggled her head in to her fluffy pillow. "I know, but I don't wanna stuff things up between him and Kathy"

Casey stood up from the bed, "I know, but he needs to know. Don't worry about it right now, ok? Get some rest "

When Olivia didn't reply, Casey realised that she was asleep, so she walked out and shut the door behind her, before walking in to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

**A/N: Please review, and let me know what you think. Has anyone got some suggestions for this story??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! I just borrowed them and messed around with their lives! WHAHA!!!**

Two weeks went by, before Olivia decided that she had the courage to tell Elliot, that she was pregnant with his child.

6.00am

Olivia woke half an hour earlier, she walked in to the bathroom and showered. In the shower, she just kept thinking about the baby and Elliot. "How the hell am I gonna tell him? He's gonna hate me even more then he already does" Olivia said to her self as she washed herself. Finally after 20 minutes of thinking in the shower, she got out and walked back in to her bedroom, where she get dressed, put her hair up and applied her make up.

She was out of the apartment on the way to Elliot's house by 7:15am. During the half an hour drive, she kept practising, what she was going to say to Elliot.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Elliot, I'm pregnant….Nah, too up front…Umm, Elliot, you remember the night that we made love? Well you're gonna be a daddy…Mmmm, maybe not… Elliot, I don't know how to say this, but you're gonna be a father, I'm pregnant…. Yeah, that'll do"

When Elliot's house came in to view, Olivia started shaking. "Pull yourself together, Olivia. You're doing this for the baby's sake" Olivia said to herself as she pulled up out the front of the old brownstone house.

She opened the car door, stepped out and shut the door behind her.

Slowly Olivia walked up to the big brown wooden door and knocked. A tall man with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello? How may I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"Um hi, I'm Olivia. I was wondering if Elliot was home" Olivia managed to get out, even through her nervousness.

"I'm sorry, Olivia, but El moved out with Kathy. All I know is that Kathy's pregnant and he transferred to another school, because he moved in with Kathy."

Olivia was devastated. "Um ok, thank you" Olivia turned around and walked back to her car, before he could see her tears.

Olivia was crying the whole drive home, she was so lucky, that she wasn't in a car accident, since her vision was blurred from the tears. Once she arrived at her and Casey's apartment, she let herself in and ran in to her bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was sitting on the couch, watching TV, since she didn't have a class til later that morning. She heard Olivia came in and run in to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell was that about? Maybe Elliot didn't take it too well" Casey thought, and decided to give her best friend some space.

The apartment was silent besides Olivia's crying for about 10 minutes, before Casey heard things being thrown around in Olivia's bedroom.

"What the hell is she doing?" Casey asked herself as she got up and ran to Olivia's room.

She opened the door to see everything all over the place and Olivia curled up in a ball on the floor, crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia saw Casey walk in, so she sat up and threw her arms out, asking for a hug. Casey gathered her up in a big hug to comfort her as she continued to cry.

"What did Elliot say, Liv?"

"Nothing, cos he wasn't there" Olivia replied, but Casey only just understood, as she was crying.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?"

"Kathy's pregnant, so he transferred to another school and moved in with her" Olivia said crying harder and shaking hysterically.

"2 women pregnant within a couple months of each other, he's not very bright is he" Casey said, trying to cheer Olivia up just a bit.

Olivia slightly laughed, through her tears, but that was all.

So once again in that same month, Casey was there for her best friend as she cried. And Olivia missed yet another class.

Just as Olivia finally calmed down, she bolted to the toilet and the morning sickness for the day kicked in. But in Olivia's case it was anytime, day or night sickness and Casey felt sorry for her. Casey was always there for Olivia, comforting her through the whole time she was puking her guts out. She seemed to notice that the more Olivia stressed about Elliot and the baby, the sicker she was.

Olivia turned to Casey, once the vomiting ceased, "Can you please help me up?"

"Sure" Casey replied as she stood up and helped her up.

As they walked in to the kitchen, they began talking about the tiny unborn child inside Olivia.

"So, Liv, when is the first ultrasound?"

"Um, I made the appointment for next week, if you wanna come?"

"It depends on what day and time, Liv" Casey said as she grabbed 2 bottles of water out of the fridge and Olivia sat at the table.

"It's on Thursday at 10:15am" Olivia replied as Casey sat down and passed her a bottle of water.

Olivia opened the bottle and took a sip as Casey thought for a moment, trying to remember if she had anything planned that particular morning.

"Um, I can come with you. Only if you're really sure, Liv"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "You're my best friend, Case; of course I want you to come. Also I've been thinking, when the baby arrives, I would like you to be their godmother"

Casey was so happy. "Oh my Gosh, Liv. I'd love to be. Thanks so much"

Olivia smiled. "It's my way of saying thank you for everything"

"It's what best friends are for, Liv. Come on, let's get to school. You've already missed your maths class"

Olivia nodded as she stood. "I hate maths anyway"

Casey laughed as they left the apartment and went to school.

**A/N: Please review!!! I love reviews!!! )**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've decided the after the next chapter after this one, I will skip to when they meet in SVU. And thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

5 Months went by, and Olivia still hadn't heard from Elliot. She was now 6 ½ months pregnant and her broken heart was beginning to heal. As long as Elliot wasn't mentioned, Olivia wouldn't break down in to tears, remembering that he was the father of her child.

8.30am

Olivia was woken by her alarm clock, she slammed her hand down on the snooze button.

"5 more minutes" she mumbled. But the baby had other ideas.

"Ah man, I gotta pee" she mumbled grumpily as she sat up.

She got up, walked in to the bathroom and used the toilet before having a showering, getting dressed, and to finish off with she done her hair and applied her make-up.

Olivia tired walked in to the kitchen, Casey was sitting at the table, already showered and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pink top and she was drinking coffee.

"Morning Liv"

"Morning Case" Olivia replied as she opened the fridge, "Wish I could drink coffee"

Olivia grabbed out the orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Casey snickered as Olivia took a sip of her orange juice.

That comment really annoyed Olivia. "You would be too, if you had a sore back from carrying another human inside of you" Olivia replied coldly before walking off, out the apartment in to her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat there in shock and sighed. "It's gonna be one of those days. I've gotta get in to contact with Elliot somehow. I'll ask Justin, he's his best friend, so he should know" Casey thought to herself as she grabbed the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was in the car with the stereo blaring, today she decided to listen to her U2 CD and played the song 'Beautiful Day' to try cheer herself up a bit as she drove to her OB appointment.

At a red light, Olivia put her hands on her belly. "Should I find out your sex today, baby? Kick once for yes, 2 times for no"

The baby kicked 3 times instead and Olivia started laughing, "You can't count, baby"

The light turned back to green and she continued to drive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Elliot, it's Casey"

"Oh hi, Casey. What's up?"

"You needa come see Liv"

Elliot sighed. "Why the hell do I need to? She's big girl, she can look after herself. Plus I'm all the way upstate and I have a pregnant fiancée to worry about"

"Yeah and a pregnant ex-lover" Casey mumbled.

"What did you say, Casey?"

"Nothing"

"No, please tell me what you said, I didn't hear you"

"I gotta go, bye" Casey said and quickly hung up the phone.

"Thank God, he didn't hear me" Casey sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was lying on the table, having an ultrasound done.

"Everything is going great, Olivia. The baby is the right size for 6 ½ months. Would you like to know the sex, this time?"

"Nope, I still want a surprise" Olivia said smiling.

Dr Lockhart smiled. "Ok then, I'll see you next time" She said as she wiped the gel off Olivia's extended belly.

Olivia's bad mood from earlier that morning had completely disappeared. On the way back to her car, she kept looking at the ultrasound picture and smiling.

In the car as she was driving, Olivia was singing, she was so happy and knew that she had to apologise to Casey for her outburst earlier.

When Olivia got to the apartment building, she rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor, walked to the door and let herself in. "Case!"

Casey came out of her bedroom. "Hey, Liv. How was the appointment?" Casey asked as they sat on the couch.

"It was good, everything is going great" Olivia replied, and then gave Casey the ultrasound picture.

"Did you find out the sex this time?"

Olivia shook her head. I still haven't changed my mind about having a surprise, Case"

Casey smiled as she passed the picture back. "That's nice. Anyways, I did something today and I think you should know, but please don't get angry"

Olivia was confused. "Casey, what's going on?"

"I…Um… I rang Elliot today and he's living upstate and is engaged to Kathy"

Olivia was furious and stood up. "Oh my God, Casey. I can't believe you did that!" Olivia shouted before going in to her room and locking the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey could hear Olivia crying. "What have I done?" Casey asked herself, she was starting to regret what she had done, even though she thought it was a good idea at the time.

She waited 10 minutes before getting up and walking to Olivia's room and knocked on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was still crying, when she heard Casey knocking on the door.

"Go away, Casey"

"Please let me in, Liv"

"No. I don't wanna talk to you right now" Olivia replied, trying to keep calm for the sake of her baby.

After 5 more minutes of knocking, everything was quiet again and Olivia heard Casey walking away.

Olivia continued to lay there with her hands on her belly. "Hey baby, are you ok in there?"

The baby began moving around in response.

"Mummy, loves you baby" Olivia whispered before going to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey woke the next morning to a quiet apartment. She walked to Olivia's room and knocked and got no answer. She turned the handle and to her surprise the door opened, but no Olivia in sight.

"She must be in the bathroom" Casey thought then she knocked on the door and got no answer.

She opened the door and Olivia wasn't there either.

"Oh my God, where the hell is she?" Casey was now officially worried, more so because she was 6 ½ months pregnant.

**A/N: Please review!!!! I love reviews!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've decided that the next chapter, I will start 8 years later, and the story with continue from there.**** I know there is a big jump in the time line in this chapter, but nothing would be important in between, plus I know everyone wants to see how Elliot reacts!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

As Casey Novak walked out of the apartment in search of her best friend, she called Olivia's mobile phone, but it rang out and went to voice mail.

So Casey continued her search by going down the elevator and as she walked out of the building, she tried Olivia's mobile phone again.

This time Olivia answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv, it's Casey"

"Hey, I guess you're looking for me?"

"Yeah, Liv. Where are you?"

Olivia sighed. "If you must know, I'm sitting on a bench in Central Park"

"Liv, what's going on?" Casey asked as she crossed the street to Central Park.

Olivia sighed again. "Nothing, Case"

"If you say so, Liv. I'll be there in a few" Casey replied before hanging up, as she walked through Central Park.

Casey was near the other end of Central Park before she finally found Olivia sitting on a bench, just like she had said, her hands sitting protectively on her swollen belly, as she slouched on the bench.

Casey released the breath that she didn't realise that she was holding, as she sat beside Olivia, and Olivia sat up straight.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"Nothing, Case. Seriously, I'm fine" Olivia replied, frustrated. Because she was starting to get annoyed with being asked what was wrong.

"You're not crying over Elliot again, are you?" Casey asked, but not expecting the reaction that she was about to receive from Olivia.

Olivia was furious at what Casey had just said to her. She stood up and looked down at Casey in the eyes.

"I am sick and tired of 'crying over Elliot' as you so nicely put it. And I'm sick of people asking what is wrong. I just wanna go on with my life, the way it was! Olivia shouted in frustration.

Casey rubbed Olivia's arm, "Liv, honey, your life will never be like it was when the baby arrives. And I'm sorry; I was just trying to help"

After a moment silence, Olivia finally spoke but it was only a whisper, "Yeah, I know, but when the baby comes, it might change for the good. But thank you for helping and I'm sorry for lashing out"

"It's fine, Liv. Come on, let's go"

Olivia nodded. "Ok then"

On the way home, Casey turned to Olivia. "Liv, please don't get angry, but are you hiding something?"

Olivia turned to Casey and Casey could see the hurt and anger in her best friend's eyes/

"No there isn't, Casey. Can you please drop it!" Olivia replied getting very annoyed again.

Casey sighed. "She must be hiding something" She thought to herself as she watched Olivia unlock the door to their apartment.

They sat on the couch, and Olivia looked at Casey, "I'm sorry, Case. It's just I'm scared"

Casey took Olivia's hand and caressed the top of it with her thumb, "Scared about what, Liv?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm scared that I will be a bad mother to this child, and I'm scared that I won't be able to raise it properly without Elliot"

"Aww, Liv. It's ok, honey. I said that I would help you raise it for the first couple of years at least" Casey replied, and then pulled Olivia in to a friendly, comforting hug. "Everything will be alright, you'll see"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[10 Weeks Later

4.02am

Olivia woke to a contraction, she just sat there in bed and breathed through it and decided not to wake Casey. She figured that she would have time and wouldn't need to wake her best friend.

As the sun began to rise, Olivia's contractions became stronger and were getting closer and closer together before her water eventually broke.

Olivia sighed. "Holy shit! This is painful. I'm gonna have to wake Casey" Olivia thought as she sat on her now wet bed, clutching the bottom of her abdomen and rubbing the small of her back at the same time, to try ease some of her pain.

When that contraction ended, Olivia very slowly and painfully got up off her bed and walked out in to the hall, she was about 2 feet from Casey's door, when a really painful contraction coursed through her, causing her to scream out in pain. Casey must've woke because she came running out seconds later, in baby blue boxers with flying pigs on them and a baby blue singlet, with a very concerned look on her face.

"Oh my God, Liv. Is it time?"

All Olivia could do was nod before screaming out, "I needa push"

Casey was in shock and a bit frightened, she had never been in this situation before. "Seriously?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, seriously, Case"

Casey helped Olivia back to bed, "Ok, hun, take of your boxers, while I grab some things. But don't push til I return, you hear me?"

"But…I …need….to" Olivia answered in between breathing through the pain and holding back the urge to push.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey ran in to the bathroom, where she grabbed a pair of scissors, out of the medicine cabinet, some old towels, out of the cupboard before running in to the kitchen and grabbed out a pipette (A/N: I think that's what those thingys like syringes are called. If I'm wrong can someone please correct me) to clean out the baby's nose and mouth and a pair of gloves out of a drawer.

Just as she shut the drawer, she heard Olivia scream out in pain, "Casey!"

"I'm coming, Liv" She called back as she began to run back to Olivia's bedroom.

When she walked in, she saw Olivia already pushing.

"Liv, honey, I told you not to push til I returned" Casey said in a caring voice as she put her gloves on.

"I…I….know…but I….had to" Olivia replied as she continued to push.

Casey sat on the end of the bed in between Olivia's spread out legs. "Ok, stop pushing for a minute, Liv"

Olivia looked up at Casey in confusion. "Huh?"

"The head's out, Liv. I'm just cleaning out the baby's nose and mouth" Casey replied as she used the pipette to clean out the baby's nose and mouth, "Ok, Liv, on your next contraction, push once more"

Olivia nodded and seconds later, a contraction hit and she pushed, "Arghhhh!"

"Waahhh" the baby made it's presence known.

"It's a girl, Liv. A little girl" Casey said proudly as she placed the tiny crying baby on Olivia's belly.

Olivia was so happy. "Welcome to the world Ashlyn Casey Dakota Benson" Olivia whispered as she caressed her brand new daughter's cheek before looking up at Casey, "Thank you so much, Case"

Casey cut the cord and took her gloves off, "You're very welcome, Liv. Especially since I'm her god-mother, and thank you for naming her after me" Casey replied giggling.

"She's perfect" Olivia whispered as she counted Ashlyn's tiny fingers and toes.

"Yep, she gorgeous, Liv… I better ring for that ambulance now"

Olivia nodded, but didn't take her eyes off the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. "Yeah, that would be a good idea, Case"

In the hospital, Olivia was given the all clear and baby Ashlyn weighed in at a healthy 7 pounds 8 ounces and was reported to be born at 7:16am.

As Olivia sat in her hospital room nursing Ashlyn, Casey walked back in and sat beside the bed. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Liv, please don't get angry"

Olivia was confused. "Angry about what?" She asked as she placed her daughter up to her shoulder to burp her.

"I tried to call Elliot, to let him know that Ashlyn has made her appearance, even though, he doesn't know she even exists"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"The number's disconnected….Woah! Hang on a minute, you seemed a pretty calm about it, just then"

Olivia smiled. "You're just being a friend, plus Elliot should know that he has a daughter with me, so I understand why you did it"

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers, here is 8 years later!!!!!**

**Please enjoy and review!!!**

[8 Years Later

Olivia's Point of View

I walked in to the 16 precient for my first day as a Special Victims Unit detective. I felt so happy and nervous, I wondered who my partner was going to be and I secretly deep down I was hoping I would do the job right.

I walked in to the SVU squad room and saw a grey haired man in a black suit; a white shirt and black tie walk over to me.

He extended his hand. "I'm John Munch"

I shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Olivia Benson. Could you please show me to Captain Cragen's office?"

"Sure, it's right over there" John pointed to an open office door to his left.

"Thank you" I replied before walking to his open office door and knocked.

Captain Cragen looked up at me from his desk and motioned for me to enter. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Olivia Benson, reporting for duty"

Cragen stood up and smiled before walking over to me.

He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you, Olivia"

"Likewise, Sir"

"Call me Captain, Olivia. Follow me and I'll introduce you to your partner" Cragen said as he walked out.

I followed and stopped in my tracks, when I saw a familiar face. Elliot Stabler, the father of my 8 year old daughter, Ashlyn.

I'm almost certain he recognised me as well.

"Elliot, meet your new partner ---"

"Olivia Benson" Elliot finished off for Cragen.

"You 2 know each other?" Captain asked confused.

We both nodded in response.

"Ok, well. I need to go, bye" Captain said and left.

"Elliot, I need to speak to you in the hall" I whispered in a serious voice.

Elliot nodded. "It's good to see you by the way"

"Yeah, you too" I replied as we walked out in to the hall.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Ok, Elliot, I've been trying to contact you for 8 years. I…Um… You are the" I began only to be interrupted by his mobile phone.

"Hey, Kath"

As soon as he said that name, I felt a twinge of jealousy and walked back in to the squad room.

It was near the end of my 1st day, when Elliot tried to find out what I was going to tell him.

We were sitting at our desks finishing up paperwork.

"Olivia, what were you gonna tell me?"

I looked up from my paperwork and shrugged. "It doesn't matter"

He got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of me. "Look I'm sorry about the past, but I was stupid and naïve. Please tell me"

I sighed as I stood up. "I have an 8 year old daughter and you're her father" I said loud enough for the whole squad room to hear before turning on my heel and walking out really fast to avoid a confrontation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd person view

Elliot was left standing there in shock, before Munch walked over to him and patted him on the back, "Man, you got 2 women pregnant at the same time. How do you feel?" Munch snickered and so did Monique Jefferies.

"Shut up, you 2" Elliot replied before running out to find Olivia.

He ran down to the parking lot and realized that Olivia's car was gone, so he walked back in to the squad room and in to Cragen's office.

"Cap, could I please have Olivia's address?"

"And why do you need that, Elliot?" Cragen asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"I need to talk to her about a case"

Cragen sighed. "Fine" he replied as he got out Olivia's contact details.

Elliot looked down at the piece of paper with Olivia's address on it and back up to the door. "Apartment 3C, yep" He confirmed in his head.

He inhaled a nervous breath before knocking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's POV

I was sitting at the dinner table eating dinner with Ashlyn, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Ash, honey, please eat your veggies" I said as I stood up to answer the door.

Ashlyn pouted. "But I don't like 'em, mummy"

"Well, if you want ice cream, I suggest you eat them" I replied then answered the door.

I was shocked. Elliot Stabler was standing at my door.

"Elliot….Ah, how did you get my address?" I asked as I let him in.

"Cap, gave it to me"

"Oh" We sat on the couch before Elliot spoke again.

"I came to meet this daughter of mine" Elliot said with a serious look on his face.

I nodded before turning my head in the direction of the kitchen. "Ashlyn, honey, can you please come in here for a minute"

2 seconds later, a tall, thin 8 year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a knee length skirt and pink shirt came skipping in.

"Yes, mummy?"

Elliot's jaw dropped in shock, as he must've realized that I was telling the truth.

"Ash, meet your daddy"

"Ah, hi" Ashlyn replied shyly.

"Hi Ashlyn" Elliot replied, once he was over the shock before looking back at me. "Liv, there's something I need to tell you"

I nodded and looked at Ashlyn. "Baby, why don't you go play in your room for a bit, while I talk to your father, then I'll grab you some ice cream"

Ashlyn nodded . "Ok, mummy" She replied before walking off in the direction of her purple butterfly bedroom.

The walls were painted purple, with purple butterfly curtains and matching bed set.

Elliot rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath before he found the courage to say what he was about to say. "I…Um…I'm married with 4 children, Olivia"

"Oh, I see. I think you should leave now" I replied, a touch hurt.

"Olivia…" Elliot caressed my arm, but I stepped back away from his touch.

I walked to the door and opened it, giving him the message to leave.

"I'll pay child support, if you need" Elliot replied as he walked out the door.

"Elliot, I don't want your money. I just want my daughter to know her father"

"Well I'm sorry, Liv. But it won't work"

"Whatever, I'll see you at work tomorrow" I replied angrily and slammed the door in his face.

I don't know why I was so angry, because I kind of expected him to have other children and I already knew he would be married.

I calmed myself down as I got ice cream for myself and Ashlyn, and I was completely calm again by the time walked in to her bedroom.

"Here's your ice cream, honey. I'm sorry you had to hear all that" I sat on the end of her bed and passed her the ice cream.

"It's ok, mum, thanks. So….he's my father, huh?"

"Yeah, honey, he is" I replied looking down at my ice cream.

Ashlyn must've sensed my hurt, because she began to caress my arm and whispered, "It's ok, mummy. It's just the 2 of us… And that's the way I like it"

I smiled and we both put down our ice creams and we shared a big mother-daughter hug.

And I realized that I'd have to work with my daughter's father almost everyday, but I've decided that I'll stay strictly professional.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!!! )**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Thanx to all the lovely reviewers, well is the next chapter, enjoy and review!!!**

Days turned in to weeks and Elliot still wasn't interested in his long lost daughter, Olivia's daughter. Little 8 year-old Ashlyn didn't deserve to be ignored by the man that fathered her. Although she claimed that she was happy to be just living with her mother, she and Olivia were very close.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desk, doing paperwork, when Cragen walked up to them.

"Your prep, Max Lexton was spotted on Broadway"

"Right cap" Elliot replied as he and Olivia walked out.

When they spotted their prep, he was running because he saw them first.

"Freeze, police" Olivia yelled out as she and Elliot chased him.

The prep went down an alley.

"Liv, you go down the alley and I'll go around and block him off" Elliot said and then they split up with Olivia going down the alley.

The alley was pretty dark, you could see but not very clearly. Olivia scanned the alley with her gun out, not realising the prep was hiding behind a bin, taking aim at her.

When she was shot in the chest, she didn't realise til she put her hand to her chest and saw the crimson red blood, and she dropped to the ground, clutching her chest.

She heard someone run off, she tried to call to Elliot, but it came out as a whisper. "Elliot"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olivia! Liv, where are you?" Elliot called out as he scanned the now quiet alley with his gun drawn. "Liv!"

"Elliot" Oliva choked out.

That was when Elliot found her with a gun shot wound to the chest. "Oh shit, Liv" He cried as crouched down beside her. He removed his jacket and pressed it firmly against the bleeding wound, as he dialled 911.

"I need a bus ASAP, in the alley behind Selleck's Bar **(A/N: I don't really know many place in New York, I've never been there, so I made it up)** on Broadway, Detective shot, I repeat Detective shot"

Olivia closed her eyes as she slowly drifted in to unconsciousness.

"Stay with me, Olivia"

"El, I want you to take care of Ashlyn for me, since you are her father" Olivia whispered with her eyes closed, fearing the worse.

Elliot had some stray tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Liv, you're not gonna die, you'll see be here for Ashlyn"

"El, promise me"

Elliot sighed, "I promise, Liv"

And Olivia let the darkness take over.

"Liv, stay with me. Olivia! Wake up!" Elliot cried as he tried to shake her awake.

The sounds of the sirens were getting closer and closer.

"Hang on, Liv. Help is almost here" Elliot whispered caressing her cheek.

When the ambulance arrived, the EMTs quickly loaded Olivia up and one of the EMTs looked at Elliot as they climbed in and said, "Do you need to be looked at too?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, I'm fine, this is all her blood. Please take care of her"

The EMT nodded. "Ok, but a doctor, just might want to check you"

"Fine, as long as they don't make me leave her side ----"

Olivia's heart monitor started going crazy.

"Shit, she's in v-tac. Charge to 200, clear"

ZAP.

"No change. 350. Clear"

ZAP. No change.

"Come on Detective Benson. You can do it. Charge again"

"Liv, think of Ashlyn" Elliot cried in the background.

ZAP.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The EMT sighed in relief. "Welcome back, Detective Benson"

Just as they pulled her gurney out of the ambulance, she regained consciousness and her eyes fluttered open. "Elliot?"

Elliot squeezed her hand. "I'm here, Liv"

"I--- I love you" She whispered, before darkness took over once again.

"Liv!"

"It's ok, she's fine, leave her" The EMT informed him that she has just gone unconscious again.

As the entered the trauma room, a nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry, you can't come in here, I promise you will be kept informed"

Elliot nodded, "Thanks"

He was about to sit in the waiting room, when he remembered that he had to call the Captain.

"Special Victims ----"

"Cap, it's Elliot" Elliot spoke really fast.

"Slow down, Elliot. What's going on?"

"Olivia was shot in the chest, she's in Mt Sinai"

Captain sprung up out of his chair. "I'm on my way"

He ran out in to the squad room.

"Cap, what's going on?" Munch asked.

"Olivia's been shot, she's in Mt Sinai"

Not anymore words were spoken; Cragen, Jefferies and Munch all ran down to the car park and jumped in to a car and sped to Mt Sinai, with the siren on.

When they finally arrived, they found Elliot pacing around the waiting room, and ran over to him.

"Any news?" Cragen asked panicking.

Elliot shook his head. "Only that she's in surgery, that's all, they'll tell me" Elliot said as a few more stray tears streamed down his face.

3 hours went by, without word, until a short, curly red headed surgeon came out.

"Who's here for Olivia Benson?"

All 3 of them stood up.

"Yes" Elliot replied.

"Which one of you is Detective Stabler?"

Elliot nodded. "I am"

"Ok, follow me and I'll inform you on Olivia's condition"

**A/N: A cliff hanger. LOL!!! Please review!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ashlyn****, the teacher and the doctor!!!**

As Elliot and the doctor walked to Olivia's room, the doctor told Elliot how Olivia was doing.

"Ok, the surgery went well, she should be fine. The bullet narrowly missed her right lung. She's awake and asking for you"

Elliot nodded. "Thank you so much, doctor"

He walked in to Olivia's room and sat beside her bed.

Olivia was so pale. "Hi" She whispered.

"Hi, Liv"

"El, could you please look after Ashlyn, while I am in here?"

Elliot nodded. "Of course and I'm so sorry about being such a bastard. I have now accepted that I have a 5th child. A beautiful daughter with you"

Olivia smiled. "Can you please pick her up from school? I wanna see her"

"Sure. What school?'

"Manhattan South Elementary"

Elliot stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Ok, I'll be back with her soon"

Olivia smiled. "Thanks El"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot drove to Manhattan South Elementary and walked in to the front office.

"Hi, I'm Detective Stabler. Can you please tell me what class Ashlyn Benson is in?" He asked as he flashed his badge to the lady.

The lady looked on the computer and then back at Elliot. "Room 10 upstairs"

Elliot nodded. "Thank you" and he walked upstairs.

He finally found room 10 and knocked on the door. The teacher a tall blonde haired lady answered the door and Elliot showed his badge.

"Hi, I'm Sally Jackson"

"Hi, I'm Detective Stabler. I'm here to collect Ashlyn Benson. Her mother is in the hospital"

Sally nodded and walked over to Ashlyn and whispered in her ear. "Ashlyn, you need to go with Detective Stabler, your mummy is in the hospital"

Ashlyn's eyes welled up and she looked at Elliot.

She got up and ran to him. "Daddy!"

Elliot squatted down and opened his arms, Ashlyn ran straight in to them.

He hugged her and lifter her up. "Ashlyn, it's ok, Mummy is gonna be fine" he told her as he carried her to his car.

Ashlyn looked at Elliot as he sat in the driver's seat. "Do you love me, daddy?"

Elliot answered as he started the engine. "Of course, I do"

"Then why did you ignore me?"

Elliot sighed, not taking his eyes off the road. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It was just a shock at first, when your mummy told me about you. You have 3 sisters and a brother though"

Ashlyn lit up. "Cool" but her emotions changed back when she thought her mother in the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was lying in bed with her eyes closed, when she heard two people walk in and her daughter's voice.

"Mummy!"

Olivia opened her eyes and slowly sat up as Elliot placed their daughter on the bed.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm ok, mummy. Are you?"

Olivia slightly smiled. "I will be. But you will be staying with your daddy for a while"

Ashlyn smiled. "And I gets to meet my sisters and brother"

Olivia smiled, and then looked at Elliot still smiling. "You told her, huh?"

Elliot nodded, "yep"

Just then the doctor came in. "Sorry folks, visiting hours are over, Olivia needs to rest"

Elliot nodded and picked up Ashlyn. They both kissed Olivia goodbye and they left.

In the car, Ashlyn spoke up, breaking the silence. "Daddy, I got no clothes to wear"

"You can borrow some of Maureen's. You two are the same age and about the same size"

Ashlyn smiled. "What are my other sisters' and brother's names?"

"Ok well, there's Maureen, Kathleen, she's 6 and the twins Lizzie and Dickie, they are 4" **(A/N: I know that probably wasn't their real ages in season 1**).

When they walked in 4 kids came running toward them. They knew Ashlyn was coming because Elliot rang before hand to let Kathy know. Kathy wasn't too happy at first, but it happened 8 years ago, so she just left it alone.

"Hi Ashlyn" they all said in unison.

Ashlyn smiled. But when Kathy came walking up, she hid behind Elliot.

Kathy was smiling; she kneeled down to Ashlyn's level. "Hello Ashlyn. I'm Kathy. Do you want to eat some dinner with us, honey?"

Ashlyn began to relax and nodded.

Kathy took her hand and they all went in to the dining room for dinner.

Elliot took his and Kathy's kids to school the next morning before, taking Ashlyn to the hospital to see Olivia.

Ashlyn ran up to Olivia's bed and climbed up.

"I missed you mummy"

Olivia hugged Ashlyn. "I missed you too, honey. How was it at Daddy and Kathy's house?"

"It was fun"

"That's good, baby" Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot. "Hi"

"Hi. How are you this morning?"

"Still a little sore. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good"

"That's good. Thanks for looking after Ashlyn"

"It's my pleasure, Liv. You're taught her well, she's very polite"

Olivia smiled. "Of course, she's my baby girl"

Elliot snickered "She sure is. Look I better get to work and your 'baby girl' needs to get to school" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

Ashlyn then kissed Olivia, before Elliot picked her up off the bed and placed her on his hip.

"See you later, guys. Be a good girl, Ash"

"Yes mummy, bye"

"Bye Liv"

And they were gone.

**A/N: Please review!!! )**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and review!**

**I own nothing!!! Except Ashlyn!**

Olivia was stuck in hospital for 2 weeks before she was given the all clear and finally released. Elliot and Ashlyn came to pick her up.

As Olivia sat on the bed, she noticed that Ashlyn was acting very strangely, she was so quiet.

"Ash, honey, come here" Olivia said as she got off the bed and squatted down to her daughter's level.

Ashlyn slightly smiled. "Hi, mummy" she responded in a whisper, very unlike her.

Olivia picked her up and hugged her before looking at Elliot. "Hey El, what's with Ash?"

Elliot shrugged. "I'm not sure, Liv. She started acting strange last night after being with Kathy"

Olivia was suspicious of what Kathy did to her daughter, and she was determined to find out.

That night, Ashlyn was acting worse, so Olivia walked in to her daughter's bedroom and sat beside her on the bed. "Baby, what did Kathy do to you?"

Ashlyn looked at Olivia and started crying, so Olivia pulled Ashlyn up in to her lap and hugged her close until she heard Ashlyn whimper in pain. "What's wrong, baby?" Olivia asked, before lifting up her daughter's pyjama top, and discovering bruises on her daughter's arms and chest. "Ash, honey, did Kathy do this to you?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, mummy" and she started crying again.

Olivia hugged Ashlyn till she fell asleep. Once her daughter was asleep, Olivia gently placed Ashlyn back on the bed and went to call Elliot.

"Stabler"

"Elliot, I don't want your wife anywhere near my daughter again, you hear me?"

Elliot was in shock. "Why?"

"Ashlyn has bruises on her arms and chest from your wife"

"Oh my God" Elliot couldn't believe what Kathy had done. "That must be why she always insisted on spending time with her" Elliot thought, once Olivia had hanged up.

Olivia went to sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later, by Ashlyn screaming in her sleep.

She woke startled, but didn't know what woke her til she heard Ashlyn scream again. Olivia practically jumped out of bed and ran in to Ashlyn's bedroom, where she found her daughter thrashing around in her sleeping, whimpering and crying.

Olivia walked over to the bed, sat down on the top end and kissed Ashlyn on the forehead. Ashlyn woke startled, but calmed down, when she saw her mother sitting there.

"Mummy" She cried as she climbed in to Olivia's lap.

Olivia held her close, as Ashlyn laid her head in to her mother's chest.

"Baby, you're ok, mummy won't let anyone hurt you anymore" Olivia promised her little girl, as she kissed her on the head before placing her on her hip took Ashlyn to bed with her.

In the bedroom, Olivia placed her on the bed, before climbing in herself. "Baby, what was your bad dream about?"

Ashlyn sniffled and snuggled in to her mother to feel safe. "It was about the first night, that Kathy hurt me. And…and"

Olivia kissed her daughter's cheek and held her close, "And what, baby?"

"She said that you were a whore and that I was a mistake. Mummy, what is a whore?"

Olivia was hurt, shocked and angry at the same time. "Sweetheart, mummy isn't a whore and you don't need to know what that bad word means"

Olivia felt Ashlyn nod before hearing her breathing even out and she was asleep, so Olivia drifted off to sleep as well.

Olivia and Ashlyn were woken the next morning, by someone pounding on their door.

"Ash, you stay here, honey" Olivia told her as she got up and put her robe on.

Ashlyn nodded as she lay back down and went back to sleep.

Olivia walked to the door and opened it to found Elliot.

"Come in, El"

Elliot came in and they both sat on the couch.

"Liv, I'm so sorry that Kathy hurt Ashlyn. I'm getting a divorce"

"I would say that's good, but ----"

Elliot silenced Olivia by kissing her. "I love you, Liv. I didn't realise til after I moved in with Kathy all those years ago. But I have always loved you and always will"

Olivia smiled. She had been waiting to hear that for years. "I love you too, El"

**A/N: Please review and let me know whatcha think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is chapter 11****, thanks to Tommys my 21, PaceyW'sgirl, octoberbaby11, xxsykochick16, ig2two, ghettobabe510, Marie2185, Rockgoddess101 and last but not least xXBlissfulCursesXx for your lovely reviews!!!!**

**I don't own SVU, I only own the people u don't recognise!**

2 Weeks went by, Elliot had moved in with Olivia and Ashlyn, and the 3 of them were happy. But on the other side, Kathy was furious.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in bed one night, talking when Elliot started lightly kissing Olivia's neck, as she tried to read.

Olivia started giggling. "What are you doing, El?"

Elliot stopped and looked up at Olivia. "The twins will be here tomorrow, so let's have fun while we can, before we stuck looking after 3 children instead of 1 for the week"

Olivia answered by throwing her magazine that she was reading, as Elliot began to take off her pyjama pants.

Since Elliot was topless, Olivia began planting soft kisses form his neck down, and continued as Elliot took off her stripped off her undies and he inserted 2 fingers in to her wet centre. Olivia let out a long, loud moan in pleasure. "Oh god, El!...More!!" Olivia moaned.

Elliot did as he was commanded, and thrust in another finger as his thumb teased her clit.

"Liv, you're so wet, baby" Elliot moaned in her ear ash he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"El, I'm gonna cum!" she cried.

"Let yourself go, baby. Just let it go" he whispered.

As she let herself go, she screamed out his name in pure ecstasy. "EL!!!"

Elliot liked Olivia's juices off of his fingers, "You taste so good, Liv"

"Mmm" Olivia moaned as she came down from her high.

Only to have Elliot slide his long, thick member in to her, he gave her a moment to adjust to his size, before he began thrusting in and out of her. Causing her to moan so loud, that it was a miracle to they didn't wake Ashlyn on the other side of their apartment.

"Liv!"

"El….Harder, faster!"

Elliot did as he was ordered and went harder and faster, causing him to moan so loud as well.

"El!" Olivia cried out as she reached another climax.

"Liv…I'm gonna…burst, where?"

"In me, El"

Seconds later, Elliot emptied his seed in Olivia, and they fell in to an exhausted sleep.

When Elliot eventually woke the next morning, he heard the TV on and 3 little voices.

Elliot sprung up, "Liv, wake up, we have to get up the twins are here"

Olivia just groaned and rolled over, away from Elliot, so he began tickling her, knowing how ticklish she was.

"El…Stop.. Please…" Olivia replied through the giggling.

He continued tickling her, "Beg for mercy, Liv, and you have to get up" Elliot laughed.

"Mercy…Mercy…I'm getting up"

He finally stopped tickling her and she got up, to have a shower.

Elliot put on a pair of boxers and pants before walking in to the living room to see Ashlyn, Lizzie and Dickie watching Ragrats: All Grown Up" and talking about something Elliot had no clue about.

"Hey kids" Elliot greeted them as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad" the 3 replied in unison, before going back to their conversation.

15 minutes later, Olivia walked in, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red top. Ashlyn got up and ran to her mother, "Morning mummy"

"Hey baby. Hey Lizzie, Dickie"

"Hey Liv" they both replied before the 4 of them walked in to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast, Elliot had a shower and got dressed before joining Olivia and the kids in the living room. The 3 kids saw him enter and ran over to him. "Can we please go to the park, daddy? The 3 begged.

Elliot nodded and the 5 of them went to the park.

Elliot and Olivia sat on the bench, cuddled up together, enjoying the nice day as they children played. But after about 20 minutes, Olivia had a bad feeling run down her spine, and then she noticed the twins running up to her and Elliot.

"Where's Ashlyn?" She asked Elliot.

"I'm not sure" Elliot replied beginning to get concerned as well.

The twins were crying.

"What's wrong?...Where's Ashlyn?"

"Ashlyn…. Was taken" Dickie managed to get out through the tears.

Olivia stood up and began pacing around. "By who?"

She and Elliot had a good idea by whom.

Dickie went to open his mouth to answer, but the shock of the situation finally hit Olivia really hard, the possibility of losing her daughter forever and the fact that someone could be hurting her, was too much for Olivia.

She fainted……

**A/N: ****Please review if u wanna see the next chapter!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed this chapter is for you!!!**

"Liv!" Elliot cried as he caught Olivia just in time before she hit the ground. "Come on, kids" Elliot said in a worried voice as he carried Olivia in to the car. The 3 of them jumped and before speeding off to Mt Sinai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown Location

3.22pm

Ashlyn was tied up in a chair, she was so frightened. A tall man wearing a ski mask approached her and she began crying in fear. "W-what d-do you w-want from m-me?" Ashlyn asked in extreme fear through her tears.

"Shut up, you little bitch. Your mother's a whore and this is pay back" He growled at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mt Sinai Hospital

New York 4:12pm

Elliot was sitting beside Olivia's bed holding her hand, as she still lay unconscious. He had called Cragen and informed him of the horrible events that had unfolded that day.

(FLASHBACK) -3:10pm

"Special Victims –" Captain Cragen answered his phone only to be interrupted by a panicky Elliot on the line.

"Captain, Ashlyn has been kidnapped. Lizzie and Dickie saw the whole thing. The car was a red SUV with the number plate: 55LPC6"

Cragen wrote down the information. "Ok, Elliot, this case is now our top priority. How is Olivia holding up?"

"No very well, she fainted, when Dickie told us and she's still unconscious. We're at Mt Sinai"

"Ok, we better begin this case"

"Thanks Capt."

(END FLASHBACK)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown Location

5:36pm

Ashlyn was still tied up, when Kathy made her entrance. "Why hello, Ashlyn…. I see that my lovely boyfriend did a good job" Kathy smirked as she admired the several bruises on Ashlyn's face and arms.

Ashlyn began crying again. "Why are you hurting me?"

"Cos you're mother's a whore, I told you. She took away my husband, just cos he was stupid enough to knock her up in college"

"My mummy's not a whore!" Ashlyn cried, only to end up receiving a bloody nose courtesy of Kathy.

"OW!" Ashlyn cried out in pain.

"Oh shut up, you sook" Kathy said as she slapped Ashlyn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mt Sinai Hospital

New York 6:04pm

Elliot was still siting beside Olivia's bed holding her hand, when she finally woke. She rubbed her forehead and moaned.

"Hey Liv"

"Hey…Oh my God, the baby?" Olivia whispered.

Elliot caressed the top of Olivia's hand. "The baby's fine. But the doctor said no more stress for the rest of the pregnancy"

Olivia started crying, when she remembered what happened to Ashlyn. "Ashlyn?"

Elliot got up and hugged Olivia. "We haven't found her yet. But ---" Elliot was interrupted by the loud ringing of his mobile phone.

Elliot gave Olivia a quick kiss and walked out to answer his phone.

"We have the location on the car" Cragen informed Elliot, "It's a the docks in a warehouse"

"Well…is anyone on their way down there?"

"Yes, Munch, Jefferies and a few uniformed officers are on their way"

"I am on my way as well" Elliot said before and hung up, before running back in to Olivia's room. "Baby, they've found the car, which Ash, was taken in. I've gotta get down there" He gave Olivia a kiss.

Olivia wiped away her tears, and whispered. "Please being my baby back safely"

Elliot gave Olivia another kiss "Of course, Liv" and he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Docks

7:01pm

Elliot arrived just in time to see them bring Kathy and her Boyfriend, Tim McKenna out in handcuffs.

He ran up to Jefferies and Munch. "Where's my daughter?"

"Still in there. She won't let anyone touch her" Munch replied.

Elliot ran in to the dark warehouse with a flashlight and called her name. "Ashlyn? Honey, it's daddy"

"Daddy, I'm here" Ashlyn called back to her father.

He followed his daughter's voice, before he eventually found her tied up in a chair at the back of the warehouse.

He ran over to her and untied her.

Once the ropes were undone, Ashlyn latched on to her father and he carried out and in to his car.

Elliot got in, turned on the engine and siren and sped off to Mt Sinai.

As the doctor checked Ashlyn over, she kept crying for her mother, "I want my mummy"

Dr Johnson sighed. "Ok, I'll check you over in your mummy's room, how's that, sweety?"

Ashlyn slightly smiled and nodded before walking to Olivia's room with Dr Johnson close behind.

Ashlyn saw Olivia lying in bed crying, so she ran up to the bed. "Mummy"

Olivia sat up and opened up her arms. "Hey baby"

Ashlyn climbed up on the bed in to her mother's awaiting arms.

Olivia gasped when she saw the extent of her precious daughter's injuries close up. "Aww, baby. I'm never letting you outta my sight ever again"

Dr Johnson finished checking Ashlyn over as she snuggled in her mother. The doctor finished, and told Olivia what damage had been done, just seconds before Elliot walked in.

Dr Johnson left as Elliot sat down.

"Hey, there you are, Ash. Hey Liv"

"Hey El, it was Kathy wasn't it?"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, hun. It was her and her new boyfriend. From what I heard, he's the one that took her though. They're going away for a long time. The arraignment is in the morning"

Ashlyn started in fall asleep beside her mother. Elliot and Olivia couldn't help but smile at their daughter.

"So is Ash, ok?"

Olivia sighed and held back her tears. "No, not really. She had 3 bruised ribs and they almost broke her nose. Not to mention the visible bruises on her face and arms and the mental trauma. How could Kathy hurt an innocent 8 year old child?"

Elliot sighed and kissed Olivia's hand. "I don't know, babe. She has turned out to be one sick bitch. The kids will most probably be staying with us"

Olivia thought for a moment about it. "How are we gonna take care of 5 children and once this baby arrives, there'll be 6 children in the house" Olivia said with one hand on her still flat belly.

Elliot smiled. "We can handle 6 children, Liv. We will just buy a bigger house"

Olivia nodded, because she didn't want to cause any problems.

"Get some sleep, Liv" Elliot said when he saw Olivia yawn.

"Mmm. Ok" Olivia mumbled as she lay back down beside Ashlyn and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. And just in case you were wondering Lizzie and Dickie, didn't just disappear in this chapter. Elliot dropped them off at a friend's place, I just didn't write it in!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed. Here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own SVU**

2 days had past and Olivia had been released from the hospital.

That night, Elliot and Olivia were sitting in bed with Ashlyn asleep in between them.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? I had to learn about from the doctor"

"El, I had only found out the night before. Don't worry the baby's yours. It was conceived the night that you moved in. I was waiting for the best time to tell you. But with everything that has happened, I haven't been able to. And I'm sorry" Olivia whispered.

Elliot noticed a few stray tears fall down her cheek; he wiped them away before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Honey, it's ok. I forgive you"

Olivia slightly smiled and nodded.

They kissed each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

Only to be woken several hours later, by Ashlyn having a nightmare; no doubt about her kidnapping. She was whimpering, tossing and turning.

Olivia sat up, and woke her terrified daughter. Ashlyn woke startled, but after realising that she was safe, she climbed in to her mother's lap.

Olivia held her close and ran a soothing hand through her young daughter's long brown hair before caressing her cheek and whispering soothing words.

"Baby, it's ok. Mummy's here. Come on let's go in to the living room, so we don't wake up daddy"

Ashlyn nodded in Olivia's chest, so Olivia got up and placed her daughter on her hip.

They went in to the living room and lay snuggled up on the couch.

"You wanna watch TV?"

Ashlyn nodded.

Olivia turned the TV and noticed that Ashlyn was shivering.

"Baby, are you cold?" Olivia asked in a whisper.

The only response she got was another nod, so she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered herself and Ashlyn. They watched TV until they fell asleep.

The kids woke and found Olivia and Ashlyn asleep on the couch with the TV on. So they crept past and in to the kitchen. When Elliot came down, he was relieved to find them safe and sound asleep on the couch. Just as he turned the TV off, Olivia was slowly waking up.

He kneeled down beside the couch and held Olivia's hand. "Morning, Liv"

Olivia sat up slowly, not to wake Ashlyn, Elliot noticed something was wrong.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be sick" Olivia said as she jumped off the couch and ran in to the bathroom.

Seconds later, the unmistakable sound of vomiting came flowing from the bathroom.

Ashlyn was now awake and looking at her father. "Is mummy ok?"

Elliot smiled, "She will be, why don't you get some breakie"

Ashlyn nodded and skipped off in to the kitchen.

Elliot walked in to the bathroom, to see Olivia hanging on to the sides of the toilet, and her head down, throwing up.

He sat behind her and comforted her.

When she'd finished, Elliot caressed her and whispered, "We're gonna have to tell the kids, Liv"

But before Olivia could answer, a voice came from behind them.

"Tell us what?" Maureen asked.

Olivia and Elliot turned around to see all 5 kids standing in the doorway.

Olivia sighed, "Meet us in the living room, we'll be there in a minute"

"Ok" they all replied in unison before walking off.

"El, could you please help me up?" Olivia asked, after her attempt to get up herself failed.

"Of course, sweetheart" Elliot helped her up and they walked in to the living room.

All 5 kids were staring at them, as they sat down.

"Ok, kids, there's going to be a new baby in the house soon" Elliot tried to explain.

"Liv's having a baby?" Maureen asked.

Elliot and Olivia had her hand on her still flat belly as she nodded.

Ashlyn began crying as the other 4 children were cheering.

"El, can you please take them out, while I talk to Ash?"

Elliot nodded and gave Olivia a quick kiss.

"Come on you 4"

The kids got up and followed Elliot out in to the backyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked over to her daughter and picked her up before sitting on the couch with Ashlyn on her lap. Ashlyn buried her head in to her mother's chest as she continued to cry.

"Honey, mummy's not having another baby to take your place" Olivia whispered as she caressed her cheek.

Ashlyn sniffled. "You aren't?"

Olivia kissed Ashlyn on the head. "No, baby. You will always be my little princess"

Ashlyn moved her head and looked up at her mother.

"Really?" Ashlyn asked, now smiling.

"Really, sweetie" Olivia smiled back at her.

"I love you mummy"

"I love you too, baby"

Ashlyn jumped off Olivia's lap and ran outside to play with her siblings.

Moments later, Elliot walked in and sat beside Olivia, before pulling her in to a hug.

"So, is she ok about the baby, now?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, everything's going to be ok"

Elliot kissed Olivia on the cheek. "You're a great mother, you know that?"

Olivia smiled and laughed. "I do now"

**A/N: Please review if you wanna see the next chapter!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Two months went by, Olivia was beginning to show, and the morning sickness was bad enough to keep her off work for the time being.

One day, while Olivia stay home to rest, Elliot went to work as per usual. He was sitting at his desk, when Captain Cragen walked up.

"Elliot, John, you 2 needa go pick up your perp from the front of Mahoney's the manager is restraining him, till you get there"

Elliot nodded as he and Munch left.

When they pulled up at the front of Mahoney's, the prep, Peter Madson, was fighting against the man that was restraining him.

They got out of the car, just as Peter broke out of the manager firm grip and ran.

"Leave me the fuck alone, detectives. I'm not going back to fucking jail" Peter yelled as he began to run down an alley.

Elliot followed and Munch went around the other way to block him off.

When they eventually blocked him off half way down the alley, Peter grabbed out a gun from his pocket.

"Put down the gun, Peter" Munch yelled as Peter aimed at him and Elliot.

"No, fuck you" Peter screamed back, then a shot was fired.

Elliot dropped to the ground clutching his stomach and Peter ran off as Munch went to Elliot's aid.

He kneeled down beside Elliot as he called for an ambulance.

Elliot pulled Munch down close to his face by his collar of his shirt, and talked as long as he could.

"Tell Liv and the kids that I love them" it only came out as a whisper.

"Elliot, you're not gonna die, so you can tell them everyday that you love them. Plus you're gonna be there when the new baby Stabler arrives"

"No, promise me"

"Ok, I promise" Munch replied, as he heard the ambulance sirens, "Hang on, Elliot, help is almost here"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they worked on Elliot in the Emergency Room, Munch called Olivia.

"Hello?" Olivia answered the phone in a groggy voice.

"Hey, Liv, it's John. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. What's up?"

John took a deep breath, before he delivered the bad news to the pregnant detective. "Elliot, was shot, Liv. He's in Mt Sinai"

"Oh my God. Oh my God" Olivia cried hysterically.

"I've sent Jefferies and Cragen to pick you and the kids up in 2 separate cars"

Olivia was crying. "Ok"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids sat on the spare bed in Elliot's hospital room, as Olivia sat beside the bed and held her lover/ father of her children's hand. "He had to pull through for this baby as well as the rest of us" Olivia thought with her other hand on her slight baby bump.

After awhile, Olivia had to use the bathroom, as soon as she stood, she fainted.

"Oh my Gosh, Liv" Maureen cried as she ran over to her.

"Mummy" Ashlyn cried as she tried to wake her mother.

The twins and Kathleen ran out to get a nurse.

They returned with a nurse, 2 doctors and a gurney.

"Ok, what happened, kids?" The nurse asked as the doctors placed Olivia on the gurney.

"She's having a baby and she dropped to the floor" Maureen tried to explain the best an 8 year old could.

"Ok, then. We're gonna take care of your mum and the baby"

"Ok" Maureen and Ashlyn answered in unison.

And the nurse followed the doctors out, as they rushed Olivia upstairs to OB.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn was taking the whole situation harder then the others. She was crying.

Maureen, Kathleen and the twins tried to cheer her up, the best they could, by giving their half sister a big group hug.

"I wanna see my mummy" Ashlyn cried as the doctor came in to check on their father.

The doctor checked Elliot before looking at the 5 young children.

"Are you all the birth children of Miss Benson?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, only Ashlyn, but we all are the kids of her daddy"

The doctor looked away and rolled his eyes, before looking at the kids again.

"Ok, come with me, young Ashlyn and I'll take you to your mummy"

Ashlyn nodded. "Thank you"

"Why can't we all go?" Kathleen asked.

"Because at the moment, only one is allowed to go in the room. But I promise you all will see her later"

They all nodded, still slightly hurt that they couldn't see their step-mother. Even though their father wasn't married to Olivia, they still saw her as their mother.

The doctor took Ashlyn upstairs to OB, and in to Olivia's room.

Ashlyn sat quietly by her mother's hospital bedside and held her hand, as Olivia slept. "Mummy, you and the baby are gonna be ok" Ashlyn whispered and kissed her mother's hand, "I love you and baby"

**A/N: Please review to see the next chapter!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally written! Thanx for all the lovely reviews. Sorry it's so short, hopefully next chapter will be longer!**

Ashlyn fell asleep by her pregnant mother's side, still holding on to her hand, when she was woken by her mother's gentle kiss on her hand.

Ashlyn rubbed her eyes as she woke. "Hi mummy"

Olivia was smiling. "Hey baby"

"Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah I'm ok, Ash"

Dr Sims walked in with a smile. "Morning. How are you two this morning?"

Olivia sat up uncomfortably. "I'm ok. How's Elliot doing?"

Ashlyn was too shy to reply, so she just sat there looking at her mum and still holding her mother's hand tightly.

The doctor sighed as she walked closer to the bed. "We should talk about you and your pregnancy first, Olivia"

Olivia's concerned for Elliot quickly turned in to concern and fear for her and her unborn child. She let out a few stray tears. "Please tell me that my baby's ok"

"The baby's fine for the time being, but you will need to have more frequent medical check ups during this pregnancy, to make sure your pregnancy goes well"

Olivia was confused, she didn't need to have extra check ups, when she was pregnant with Ashlyn, so why this time. "Ok, but why?"

The short, curly red haired doctor quickly read something in Olivia's medical file that was in her hands before looking back up at her and replying. "It seems like your body isn't handling the pregnancy as well as it did the first time around"

"Oh, but is my baby going to be ok?"

"I can't guarantee anything, but I think so. But... the baby has a high chance of being born prematurely"

Olivia started crying. "I needa speak to Elliot" Olivia said as Ashlyn climbed on the bed to comfort her.

Olivia put her arms around her daughter, and was shocked when she heard Elliot's voice coming from the door way.

"Liv, honey, I'm right here" Elliot was in a wheelchair and wheeled himself up to her bed.

Olivia wiped away her tears. "Did you hear what the doctor said about the baby?" she whispered through the new tears rolling down her cheeks.

Elliot nodded and took a hold of Olivia's hand. "Yes babe. I heard all of it. It's gonna be ok. We can handle it" Elliot kissed Olivia hand and she slightly smiled.

"I hope you're right"

Elliot didn't know what to say, so he didn't reply. He didn't want to say the wrong things. So he just gave Olivia a kiss and held her hand as she cried, until the nurse came to take him back to his room.

He gave Olivia and Ashlyn a kiss, then the nurse wheeled him back in to his room.

Olivia and Ashlyn silently laid there on the hospital bed. "Everything's going to be alright. The baby is going to be born healthy" Olivia kept repeating that in her head until she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Elliot got back in to his own bed, he looked at the nurse. "Could you please get me Olivia's doctor?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back"

The nurse returned moments later with Olivia's doctor.

Dr Sims greeted Elliot as she sat down beside the bed and the nurse left them.

"So Elliot, how can I help you?" She asked in her usual low, friendly voice as she rubbed her hands together.

"I was wondering, if there is something that you aren't telling Olivia about the baby or about the pregnancy in general"

The young female sighed as she looked down and rubbed her face. When she didn't answer right away, Elliot tried again.

"Well? Is there something or isn't there?"

Dr Sims took a deep breath. "Well……

**A/N: Sorry had to leave it as a cliff hanger, lol. Please review for the next chapter!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I wrote it when I was waiting to start work! Please read and review!**

"Well…..It's possible that the baby could be born with a medical condition"

Elliot was in shock.

The doctor noticed his reaction so she continued. "But there's also a possibility of the baby being born perfectly healthy. Don't worry about it too much yet, we're gonna do everything we can for Olivia and the baby"

Elliot slightly relaxed. "But Liv will be alright as well?"

Dr Sims nodded. "Olivia should be just fine. She just needs to take extra care during this pregnancy. But before you ask, yes you guys can still have sex"

Elliot smiled. "Thanks"

When Elliot woke the next morning, a nurse came in to his room with a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to see Olivia?" She asked in a caring voice.

"Yes please" Elliot said as he got off the bed and in to the wheelchair. "Thank you"

"No problem" she replied as she wheeled him to Olivia's room.

Olivia was sitting up in her bed with Ashlyn by her side; they were watching some show on the TV. Elliot wheeled himself up to the bed as the nurse left, and he took Olivia's hand in his.

"Morning girls"

"Morning El"

"Morning daddy" Ashlyn smiled.

"So, I hear that you are getting out of here today, Liv"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "I sure am. And I can't wait"

"My doctor thinks I could be out in a few days, it depends"

"El, you don't wanna rush getting out of here, after being shot, trust me" Olivia said then kissed Elliot's hand.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway Liv, I was wondering…. Ah don't worry about it; it isn't the time or place to ask"

Olivia was confused. "El, just ask me, it's fine"

"Would you marry me?"

Olivia's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Yes of course, I would, El"

"Sorry I don't have a ring yet, but we can say we're engaged, until I get the ring"

Olivia was so happy; she had a big smile on her face. Ashlyn was still sitting on the bed, doing a little happy dance.

"Yay!!! I wanna be the flower girl"

"Sweetheart, you and Maureen can be my bridesmaids"

Ashlyn smiled. "I would like that, mummy"

Olivia smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "That's good, sweetie"

Elliot stayed with Olivia and Ashlyn, talking about the wedding, til Olivia was released from the hospital later that afternoon.

When Olivia and Ashlyn finally walked in to their house, they got the shock of their lives. It had been broken in to and trashed, everything was turned over and lamps were smashed on the floor. They must have been looking for something.

Olivia took her daughter's hand and backed out of the house. "Come on, Ash. Jump back in to the car. I'm gonna call my Captain"

Ashlyn nodded as she got back in to the car.

Olivia got back in as well as she grabbed out her mobile phone out of her coat pocket.

Ring. Ring.

"Special Victims, Captain Cragen speaking:

"Hey Capt. It's Olivia. My house has been broken into and trashed"

"Ok, Liv. I'm on my way; I'll ring CSU as well"

"Thank you"

"No problem, just keep yourself and Ashlyn safe"

A mere 20 minutes, their house was filled with police, looking for finger prints and evidence to find out who had been there over night, whilst they were all at the hospital.

Casey had come to comfort Olivia and Ashlyn. The 3 of them sat on the couch, watching the CSU men doing their job. Ashlyn cuddled in to her mother as she cried, she wanted her Elmo plush toy. A young CSU guy came out of Ashlyn's bedroom with the toy in hand and passed it to her.

"Here you go, sweetheart"

Ashlyn stopped crying and smiled. "Thank you, sir"

Olivia looked up at the man and mouthed, "Thanks"

The man mouthed back, "no problem", and then went back to work.

After a few hours, Casey could tell that Olivia and Ashlyn had had enough for the night.

"Come spend the night as my place" she offered.

Olivia nodded. It was better then paying for a hotel for the night. "Thanks, Case"

The 3 stood and walked out to Casey's car.

At Casey's apartment, Ashlyn was falling asleep, so they put her in Casey's bed, and Olivia and Casey sat on the couch in the living room, talking.

"Case, I think that Kathy had something to do with all this"

Casey sighed. "But Kathy's in jail, Liv"

"I didn't mean her personally; I mean she got someone to do it for her"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I suppose it's possible. You're gonna have to tell Elliot"

Olivia sighed. "Yeah I know. I'll go see him tomorrow morning. I wonder what else is gonna go wrong between now and when the baby arrives"

Casey rubbed her chin. "I seriously don't know, Liv. But I'll tell you this, if I knew I would try and stop it from occurring for you, but I can't" Casey said and pulled her best friend in to a comforting hug.

After a while Casey noticed that Olivia was exhausted and beginning to fall asleep. "Liv, why don't you sleep in my bed with Ashlyn, I'm ok on the couch"

Olivia stood. "Are you sure? I don't wanna be a burden"

Casey smiled. "Of course. Plus you're pregnant; you shouldn't be sleeping on a couch"

Olivia nodded. "Ok, thanks. Goodnight"

"Night"

And Olivia went to bed, as Casey got herself comfortable on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Please review and tell me whatcha think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, some Ashlyn and Casey bonding in this chapter. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

A few days went by, and Olivia and Ashlyn were still staying at Casey's apartment.

Olivia woke herself up by screaming during a nightmare. She had sweat dripping down her face and was startled even more when she heard a knock at the door.

"Liv, are you ok?" Casey asked her voice full of sympathy and concern for her best friend. Olivia didn't reply, but Casey heard crying.

She opened the bedroom door to see Ashlyn sitting up wide awake and very confused.

"Ash, where's your mummy?"

"In there, Auntie Casey" Ashlyn whispered, pointing to the closed bathroom door.

Olivia's crying could clearly be heard through the door.

"Ash, why don't you go watch some TV"

Ashlyn shook her head. "What about mummy?"

"I'm gonna help her" Casey whispered, and then gave Ashlyn a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Ashlyn nodded as she got off the bed and walked out.

Casey knocked on the bathroom door and received no answer, so she opened the door. She found Olivia sitting in the corner, with her knees up her chest and her arms wrapped around them, with her head down, crying.

Casey sat down beside her best friend and wrapped an arm around her to offer some comfort. "Liv, honey, what's wrong?" Casey was concerned; she hadn't seen Olivia cry like this since Ashlyn was 3 years old, when she was sick in the hospital with Pneumonia.

Olivia still didn't reply, so Casey just held her close and ran a soothing hand through her dark brown hair. Olivia would open up when she was ready and Casey knew that.

When Olivia finally found her voice and spoke, it startled Casey just a bit.

"Case, I…. I think…I'm losing….m-my m-mind" She managed to get out through her tears.

Casey caressed Olivia's cheek. "Shhh, Liv. Why do you think that?"

"I…..hate my…..life. Even though I should be happy" Olivia replied.

Casey didn't know how to respond, without the chance of saying the wrong thing, so she just offered silent comfort for her best friend. "I need to convince her to talk to Huang" she thought as she continued to comfort Olivia, but decided to offer the next best thing. To visit Elliot.

"Liv, why don't you go have a shower, while I get Ashlyn some breakfast"

Olivia nodded as she and Casey stood.

Casey walked out in to the living room as Olivia walked in to the bathroom to have a shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn heard Casey enter the living room, so she turned around and faced her. "Is mummy ok?"

Casey sighed; she didn't want to lie to Ashlyn. "No honey, but don't ask her about it, just show mummy extra love, it might help her feel better. Come on let's get some breakie"

Ashlyn nodded and followed her in to the kitchen.

"Auntie Casey, what is wrong with mummy?" Ashlyn asked as she sat at the table waiting for her godmother, to make her breakfast.

Casey put down the knife she was using to cut up strawberries, walked over to Ashlyn and kneeled down in front of her, with a caring hand on her knee. "Everything that has happened lately has taken its toll on mummy and now she's sad. All she needs is some extra love"

Ashlyn nodded and Casey went back to what she was doing.

Olivia emerged a few minutes later, in a pair of baggy black track pants and a baggy pink top, which said 'Hugs Not Drugs' on it.

"Hey mummy"

"Hey baby. Hi Case" Olivia greeted them as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Liv. Here's some breakie for ya" Casey replied as she placed a bowl of cereal and cut up strawberries in front of her.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem. I'm gonna have a shower. Ash, you need to take one after me, cos we're going out" Casey said and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Olivia, Ashlyn and Casey sat walking to Elliot until Ashlyn had to use the bathroom.

"Mummy, I gotta go toilet"

Olivia sighed and stood taking Ashlyn's hand. "Ok, sweetie. Back in a few" she said and the two if them left.

Casey moved up closer to the bed to talk to Elliot.

"El, I'm getting very concerned about Liv"

Elliot sat up straight. "Why, what's wrong?"

"She keeps having nightmares and waking up screaming and crying, then hides in the bathroom, crying. This morning, she told me that she hates her life"

Elliot was concerned now as well. "I'll try to talk to her, when we're alone"

"I could take Ashlyn for lunch"

Elliot nodded, "good idea"

Casey heard Olivia returning, so she returned back to her seat.

After Olivia and Ashlyn sat down, Casey turned to Ashlyn.

"Ash, you wanna come with me to the cafeteria?"

Ashlyn nodded.

"Ask your mummy first though"

Ashlyn turned to Olivia. "Mummy, can I please go with Auntie Casey?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course, you can. Be a good girl"

And the two of them walked off to the cafeteria, leaving Elliot and Olivia to have some precious time alone.

In the cafeteria line-up, Casey decided that she wanted a cappuccino and a vanilla slice; she was just waiting for Ashlyn to decide what she wanted.

"Aunt Casey, can I please have a chockie donut and a orange juice?"

"Yes you may, Ash"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

_Elliot Stabler's hospital room_

_Mt Sinai Hospital_

"Liv, Casey told me that you've been depressed lately"

Olivia stood up angry. "And I thought that Casey could keep her mouth shut"

Elliot stood up and stopped Olivia from running off. She fought for a bit. "Let go of me. I don't wanna talk about it" she cried, as she tried to release herself from Elliot's grip, but he was too strong.

But Olivia finally let down her emotional walls and let her fiancé in.

He pulled her in close and she laid her head in to his chest and cried.

They stood there like that for a while, as Olivia cried and Elliot continued to comfort his fiancée by running a soothing hand through her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear. When Olivia began to settle down, Elliot decided to speak.

"Honey, maybe you should talk to Huang"

Olivia nodded in agreement in to his chest, before moving her head and looking him in the eyes.

She sniffled. "Yeah, I think I will"

Elliot took Olivia back on to the bed with him and they laid down together, with Elliot's arm wrapped around her, with his hand resting on her baby bump.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mt Sinai Hospital Cafeteria_

As Casey sat there drinking her cappuccino and eating her vanilla slice, she was lost deep in thought. "Oh God, I thought Olivia doesn't hate me for telling Elliot---" her thoughts were interrupted her goddaughter requesting attention.

"Aunt Casey. Aunt Casey"

Casey looked at Ashlyn. "Huh? What's wrong, honey?"

"I called you 5 times" Ashlyn replied looking hurt.

"Sorry, Ash. I was lost in my own little world for a moment. What's wrong?"

"I was gonna ask to go back to mummy and daddy"

"Of course, sweetie. Let's go"

The 2 stood and walked back to Elliot's hospital room. Casey was nervous going back, she didn't know what to expect from Olivia when she walked. But she knew that she had to face the music.

**A/N: Please review to see the next chapter!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I own nothing sadly. **

Two days later, Elliot was released from the hospital and was at home with Ashlyn, while Olivia was in her 1st session with Huang.

"So Olivia, how have you been feeling lately?"

There was a 30 second pause before Olivia answered.

"To be honest, I've been depressed. And I feel worse, cos I know that Ashlyn feels neglected"

"I'm sure she knows that you love her. I've heard that you've been having nightmares"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I've been having them for a few weeks"

"Really? Casey only noticed them a few weeks ago. Can you explain to me, what happens in your nightmares, Olivia?"

Olivia put her head down and rubbed her temples. "In my nightmare, either Ashlyn or Elliot are getting taken away and killed right in front of me and I can't do anything to stop it. And in others, my unborn baby taken from me and then killed and I don't get to hold him. I don't want to sleep cos I'm afraid of having the nightmares, but I know that I have to sleep for the baby's sake. I'm just so confused"

"Well Olivia, I'm gonna prescribe you a sedative for you to rest properly. I assure you that it's safe for the baby. You need a lot more rest then what are you currently getting. But for now go home and spend some quality time with your daughter. I'll see you same time next week"

Olivia nodded. "Thanks"

She jumped in to the car and pulled out her mobile phone. She rang home.

"Benson-Stabler residence" Elliot politely answered the phone.

"Hey El, it's me. Can I please speak to Ash?"

"Certainly, babe. Hang on"

In the background, Olivia could hear Elliot call their daughter. She must be in her bedroom.

"Ash, mummy's on the phone for you"

Ashlyn grabbed the phone and placed it up to her ear.

"Hello mummy"

"Hey baby. Go get dressed all pretty, I'm on my way home and the 2 of us are going out somewhere special"

"Yay"

Olivia could hear the happiness in her daughter's voice, which she hadn't heard in a while.

"Ok, baby. I'll see you soon"

"Love you, mummy"

"Love you too, baby"

When Olivia pulled up in the drive way, Ashlyn came running out in a pair of dark blue jeans like her mother and a pink top with a silver crown and 'PRINCESS' written in purple on it.

She was also wearing butterfly earrings. She just needed her mother to put up her hair.

Olivia and Ashlyn walked in to the house.

"Ash, I've just gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute"

One thing Olivia hated about being pregnant was the frequent bathroom trips.

Ashlyn nodded. "Ok mummy"

"Why don't you go pick out what you want in your hair" she said and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek before walking off to the bathroom.

She returned a few minutes later, looking a little pale and Elliot noticed. He pulled her out of the living room, away from Ashlyn.

"Honey, are you ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, why?"

"You look pretty pale, babe"

"I just threw up a few times. But I'm fine. Now I've got to spend some quality time with my gorgeous little girl" she gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek. "Ashlyn, let's go honey"

Ashlyn came running out and the 2 of them left.

"Where are we going, mummy?"

Olivia smiled as she continued to what the road as she drove.

"Anywhere you want, baby"

"Maccas"

Olivia laughed. "McDonald's it is then. If you're sure that's where you wanna go"

Ashlyn turned serious. "Mummy, I don't care where we go, as long as it's with you. I've missed going out with you"

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry; I haven't been a very good mother lately and haven't spent much time with you. I've just been sad"

Ashlyn realised she'd just said something that hurt her mother's feelings. "Mummy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

Olivia wiped away her tears. "It's fine, baby. I understand why you said it, and I'm sorry, we gonna spend so much more time together, even after the baby's born"

They began driving through an intersection, when Ashlyn started screaming.

"Mummy, look out!"

**A/N: Please review for the next chapter!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, thanx to the lovely people who reviewed, this chapter is for you!!**

Ashlyn's warning went unheard, because the next second darkness engulfed the mother and daughter.

A car had gone straight through a red light in to their car at high speed.

Olivia's car was thrown about 10 feet and spun.

Inside the car, Olivia and Ashlyn were unconscious and totally oblivious to what was happening around them.

Witnesses were calling 911 and some ran over to the car and tried to help. Ambulances, fire-fighters and police surrounded the intersections in a matter of minutes and blocked it off. The media managed to get through the barricades, though.

"I can't get the door open" one fire-fighter said to another.

They were forced to use the 'Jaws of Life'. Ashlyn began to regain consciousness and instantly looked at her mother. Olivia was still unconscious, bleeding from a wound on the left side of her head and she was jammed up against the steering wheel.

"Mummy" Ashlyn tried to call, but it only came out as a whisper.

The fire-fighter heard Ashlyn's struggled whisper.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Sandy. What's your name?" Sandy spoke trying to keep Ashlyn awake as she tried to pry the passenger door open.

"Ashlyn. Please help my mummy, she's having a baby"

"Oh shit" Sandy cursed under her breath.

She looked over the car at a co-worker. "Matt, the driver's pregnant!"

"How do you know?" Matt asked as he walked over.

"The daughter has regained consciousness and said so"

"How far along?" Matt asked concerned.

Sandy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't think the girl knows either; she's only about 8 or 9"

"Ok" Matt walked away and grabbed the 'Jaws of Life' from another fire-engine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

Elliot was sitting on the couch in the living room at home, watching the news, when he saw the breaking news come up.

"Oh my God, that's Liv's car" he said in complete shock and began bitting his nails.

"_I'm on the scene of a high speed car accident. A mother and young daughter are trapped in the wreckage. It's said that the mother is pregnant and the young girl is about 9….."_

There was some cheering in the background, before the male news reporter spoke again. _"It appears the mother and daughter have been freed from the wreckage. The mother is still unconscious, but the daughter has woken…."_

By now Elliot was pacing around the living room, he grabbed out his mobile phone and called Olivia's phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

"…_..Mother __and child are being rushed to Mercy General Hospital ---"_

Elliot shut the TV off and ran out the door to his car and sped off to Mercy General.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mother and daughter were placed in separate ambulances and rushed to Mercy General Hospital.

"I want my mummy" Ashlyn cried and winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, you can't right now" Sandy soothed as she injected morphine in to Ashlyn's IV to stop the pain, from her supposed broken rib.

_Meanwhile i__n Olivia's ambulance_

"Shit, I think she's miscarrying---" Matt began to say but was interrupted as Olivia's monitor went crazy, "Shit, she's going in to v-tac. Charge the paddles to 200. Clear"

ZAP. No change.

"Come on Detective Benson. Charge to 250. Clear"

ZAP. No change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot ran in to Mercy General Hospital up to the receptionist.

"Have the car accident victims been brought in yet?" Elliot asked in a panic as he flashed his badge.

The blonde haired lady shook her head. "No, not yet, sir"

"Can you please tell me their names?"

"Olivia and Ashlyn Benson"

Elliot began crying harder. "Oh my God, it is them"

Just then Ashlyn was being wheeled in.

"Daddy"

"Hey baby" Elliot said as he walked along side the gurney. "How's Olivia?" he asked one of the EMTs.

"Come with me, sir" Tim the other EMT said.

"See you soon, baby" Elliot said before they took his injured daughter away.

"Sir, when we left the scene, Olivia was in pretty bad shape. The other EMTs weren't sure if she'd make it. The car hit her side of the car at a pretty high speed. The other driver died on impact, witnesses say the man was driving erratically and went through a red light. He is believed that the man was drunk. When we saw Olivia she was jammed up against the steering wheel and was bleeding from a head wound"

"Oh my God" Elliot slumped to the ground crying.

"The 2nd car accident victims ETA is in 2 minutes" a nurse called out.

And 3 doctors went running to the ambulance bay.

Elliot sat crying and hoping that the woman that he loved more then life itself and the mother of one of his daughters was still alive.

**A/N: There it was. Please review, if you wanna see the next chapter!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow! Chapter 20 already! This has been a great story to write and I'm thankful for all the reviews! The more reviews I get the more I'll think aobut making this story even longer!!!**

**I only own people that aren't in the show!!**

"She's in a critical, life threatening condition. She's gone in to v-tac twice in the rig"

All Elliot could do was watch as Olivia was wheeling in to a trauma room. She looked so pale and lifeless. He didn't hear much of what the doctors said as they zoomed past, but he heard one paramedic say that she'd miscarried.

"Oh my God, the baby's gone" was all that Elliot could think about. He was devastated and he knew that Olivia would be as well as soon as she was told.

He and Olivia were so happy at the baby and now it had been taken away from them, before he even had a chance to live.

Two hours went by, before a doctor finally emerged.

"Elliot Stabler?"

Elliot stood from the uncomfortable waiting room seat. "Yes"

"Come with me, sir, you can see Olivia and your daughter. They're in the same room together"

They stopped at Olivia's and Ashlyn's hospital room and talked.

"How are they?"

"Well, Olivia is in a worse state then your daughter. She has 3 broken ribs, a nasty gash on her head, a broken left leg and a fractured pelvis…….She also miscarried, and it was a boy. I'm sorry"

Elliot wiped away his silent tears. "Thank you" and he walked in to the room to see his daughter awake as Olivia slept in the other bed a few feet away.

He sat beside his daughter and held her little hand. "Does mummy know what happened to her?"

Ashlyn nodded. "She was really upset, when the doctor said she lost the baby. It was a boy. I was supposed to have a baby brother" she began to cry.

Elliot nodded and gave her a hug. "Yeah, I know, baby. We're all in this together, and we will help mummy a lot"

Ashlyn nodded.

"I'm just gonna sit with mummy, ok? Get some sleep, baby"

"Ok, night daddy" she whispered and went to sleep.

"Night baby" Elliot whispered before getting up.

He walked over to Olivia's bed and sat in the chair, taking her hand in his.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she began to cry. "I'm sorry, El, so sorry"

Elliot got up on to the bed and pulled her in a big, comforting hug. "What are you sorry for, babe?"

"For losing our son" she managed to choke out through her free-flowing tears"

Elliot kissed her on her head. "It's not your fault, honey. It was the stupid drunk driver's fault"

Olivia nodded. "I want to name our son, Nicholas Elliot Stabler"

Elliot ran a soothing through Olivia's hair. "It's a nice name, babe"

Olivia began to sob even harder in to Elliot's chest.

"This has been one shitty year, hasn't it, babe?" Elliot said and gave her another kiss on the head.

Elliot felt her head nod in to his chest.

As Olivia's breathing out, Elliot realised that she had cried herself to sleep and he began thinking. _"She didn't deserve all this. Why did it have to happen to her, she's one of the most caring people I know….. She's going to be mourning Nicholas for a long time to come. Yet another hurdle thrown at us, we have to make it through, mainly for Olivia's sake. She's going to be depressed for a long time---" _Elliot's thought were interrupted by Ashlyn softly calling him. "Daddy? Daddy?"

Elliot looked over at his young daughter. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I had a nightmare"

Elliot gently dislodged himself from Olivia's grip and walked over to his daughter's hospital bed.

He sat with her until the doctor entered the room, with a sad look on her face.

"Elliot, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is something important I need to discuss with you and Olivia"

Elliot's concern grew. "What about?"

**A/N: please don't hurt me, I didn't wanna kill the baby, but I have a few more ideas for this story, cos I'm enjoying writing it, so p****lease review for the next chapter!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's my day off school and I'm kinda bored, so I wrote the next chapter, please read and review!!! I only own anything you don't recognise from the show!**

Elliot and Dr Weaver walked over to Olivia's hospital bed and Elliot woke her up.

"Wha---Huh?" Olivia woke up confused and startled.

"Sorry, babe, but Dr Weaver has something important to tell us"

Olivia nodded as she slowly and awkwardly sat up and Elliot sat down beside her on the bed.

Dr Weaver sat down on the chair and sighed. "Olivia, you're still pregnant"

Olivia was confused. "But I thought you said that I lost my son"

"You did, but -----"

"Then exactly what are you saying?"

Dr Weaver pinched the top of her nose. "You were pregnant with twins. You lost the boy, but the girl is still alive. Her brother protected her from the impact"

Olivia began crying in confusion. She didn't know what to say or think at that moment.

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked. He was just as confused as Olivia.

"Yes, I am. I'll get the ultrasound machine and we can take a look"  
Elliot nodded as Olivia continued to cry in to his chest.

Dr Weaver left and returned 5 minutes later, wheeling in the ultrasound machine in to the room.

"Ok Olivia, push the blanket down to your hips and lift up your gown"

Olivia nodded as she laid down, still hanging on tightly to Elliot.

"Mummy, are you ok?" Ashlyn asked from the other side of the room.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine" Olivia replied and then slightly winced as Dr Weaver put the cold gel on her belly.

"Sorry…..See there we are. Strong, steady heartbeat and my guess was correct, it's a little girl"

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and began to cry tears of happiness, when she saw her unborn daughter on the screen.

"Ash, come and see your baby sister on the screen" Elliot said.

Ashlyn climbed off her bed and walked over. She looked on the screen and smiled as she put her hand on the screen and then on her mother's swollen pregnant belly. She leaned in and kissed Olivia's belly and whispered, "Hello baby, I hope mummy calls you, Claire"

Olivia smiled as the short brunette doctor wiped the gel off her belly. "When did you decide that you liked that name, Ash?" Olivia asked her precious daughter as she motioned for her to come closer.

Ashlyn walked up closer to her mother's face and Olivia gave her a hug.

"I thought of it, that day when you said that I was gonna be a big sister"

"You can't wait to be a big sister can you, baby?"

Ashlyn shook her head and yawned.

"Ash, you should get some more sleep" Elliot said.

"Ok" Ashlyn replied and kissed her parents goodnight, before hopping back in to her bed and went to sleep.

Just then Olivia tried to hide a yawn, but was unsuccessful because Elliot saw it.

"You need some sleep as well, Liv" Elliot whispered and kissed her on the cheek before realising that she had already fallen asleep.

Elliot snuggled up closer to her and drifted off to sleep himself.

He woke some time later, but didn't know what woke him until he noticed Olivia lying awake, crying.

He pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek, since she was now lying facing him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered through her tears.

Elliot wiped away her tears and ran a soothing hand through her hair. "Babe, it's fine. What's wrong?"

Olivia didn't respond, so Elliot tried again.

"Liv, I'm here to help……Please let me in"

Olivia sighed. "I'm just so depressed. Why did all this have to happen? I was taking Ashlyn out for a girly day out and we ended up in hospital. I almost died and she was seriously injured. And to top it all off, I lost a baby. I know there's still one inside me, but in the end, I still lost one"

Olivia sobbed harder in to Elliot's chest.

Elliot also let a few silent, stray tears fall.

Olivia noticed and wiped them away. "Why are you crying, El?"

"I'm just so angry about all these bad things happening to us. But…."

"But what, El?" Olivia asked as she wiped away more of Elliot's tears.

"I was gonna ask you something, when you came home from your mother-daughter day"

Olivia looked at him in the eyes, confused. "What were you gonna ask me?"

**A/N: Please review for the next chapter, the continuation of this story, now depends on the amount of reviews! )**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, thanx to Ad Hominem Argument, peachjr37, xXBlissfulCursesXx and ElliotNOliviaSVULover for your reviews! Please read and review!**

Elliot grabbed a small black box out of his pocket. "Olivia Louise Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia was so happy. "Yes, yes I will marry you!"

They shared a very passionate kiss. Their daughter still asleep a few feet away, oblivious to what was happening.

3 months went by, and with weekly sessions with Huang, Olivia began to get her life back on track.

She sat in Huang's office trying to get comfortable again, as she was now almost 6 months pregnant.

When she was finally comfortable again, Huang spoke. "Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, just had to get comfortable again, cos the baby moved"

"Ok…..So how have you been feeling this week?"

Olivia smiled as she rubbed her swollen belly. "I'm good, the happiest I've been in a while. Elliot, Ashlyn, his kids and I can't wait for a new baby in the house"

Huang smiled. "That's great to hear. Do you feel confident enough, to have fortnightly sessions now?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah I do"

"Ok then, I'll see you again same time in a fortnight"

Olivia awkwardly got up out of the uncomfortable chair. "Thank, I'll see you then"

On her way home, Olivia stopped by their local Chinese takeaway and bought enough to feed her, Elliot and the 5 hungry kids sitting at home. As she walked in the front door, she was almost bowled over by all 5 children, all happy to see her. She was saved by her happy fiancé.

"Settle down kids. You don't wanna hurt Liv or the baby"

"Sorry" they answered in unison.

They took the Chinese from Olivia and took off.

Olivia and Elliot laughed as they hugged. Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips and she deepened it. She moaned in to his mouth.

The kids heard the moaning and ran back in to the room.

"Eww!" They called out in unison, laughing.

They pulled away for air; they were also slightly embarrassed as the kids stood watching them.

"The baby and I need food" Olivia said all of a sudden, to break the silence in the room.

Elliot nodded and took his pregnant fiancée's hand, leading her in to the kitchen, where the kids had placed the Chinese food on the kitchen counter.

Later that night, when all 5 children were in their beds fast asleep, Olivia and Elliot lay in bed in each other's arms. Olivia was lying facing Elliot with her arms around him, as he had a gentle hand on her swollen abdomen and his other arm was around her.

"Liv, what does it feel like carrying another person inside you?"

Olivia kissed Elliot on the cheek. "I'm too tired to explain ---" she yawned mid sentence.

Elliot snickered. "Is Baby Stabler making you tired? Cos she's pretty active in there, there's no stopping her" he laughed.

Olivia rubbed her belly and whispered to her unborn child. "Oi, keep it down in there, little miss" she yawned again.

Elliot caressed her cheek and kissed her on the lips, Olivia wanted to deepen it, but she was too exhausted.

"Get some sleep, Liv"

Olivia nodded and let her exhaustion take over.

Once Elliot knew that his pregnant fiancée was asleep, he drifted off to sleep himself, only for his sleep to be interrupted a few hours later, by the house phone ringing.

He woke and looked at Olivia, she was still sound asleep. During her pregnancy, she'd become a deep sleeper.

Elliot grabbed the phone still half asleep.

"Benson-Stabler residence"

A deep unfamiliar voice spoke. "Hello, is this Detective Stabler?"

"Yes" Elliot whispered, so he didn't wake Olivia.

"Sorry to call at 3 in the morning, but I have some news to inform you about"

"Ok….Ok…..Oh I see. Thanks for letting me know"

Elliot hung up and noticed that Olivia had woken. She was rubbing her belly more then usual under the blanket; he noticed and become a bit concerned thinking something was wrong.

"Babe, are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Olivia was confused. "Yeah, why?"

"You're rubbing your belly more then usual"

"I'm fine, El. She's just moving around a lot, I'm trying to settle her down"

Elliot let out a sigh of relief.

"So who was on the phone? What was it about?"

Elliot sighed and rubbed his hand down his face before deciding to tell Olivia.

**A/N: Please review!!! I'm gonna start a poll: What should Elliot and Olivia name their unborn daughter?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: here is the next chapter, thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed this chapter is for you. The chapter after this is already written, so the more reviews the quicker it's posted. Please read and review!!**

"El, What's going on?" Olivia asked again, now sitting up.

"Kathy was murdered in prison" Elliot said as he took Olivia's hand in his.

She slightly smiled and put her other hand on her belly. "That means she can't hurt Ashlyn again or me or this baby"

Elliot nodded and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "It sure does, honey. Come on, let's go back to sleep. I have work in the morning and the kids have school"

Olivia began to cry all of a sudden, as she lay back down. Elliot was confused. "What's wrong, Liv?"

"You all have somewhere to be tomorrow. I don't"

"Yeah, but babe, you're doing the hardest and best job outta all of us"

"Huh?"

"You are carrying our baby, Liv"

"Yeah, but I miss being out and catching preps"

"And you will be again after the baby's born, Liv"

Olivia sighed as she got comfortable again. "Yeah, I know. Goodnight"

"Night"

They drifted off to sleep, only to be woken at 6:26am to the twins and Ashlyn running in and jumping on to the bed.

Olivia groaned and hid her head under the blanket as Elliot sat up smiling.

"Hey kids"

"Hey daddy" the 3 replied in unison.

Ashlyn maybe the same age as Maureen, but she was closer to the twins.

The 3 children then looked at Olivia.

"Mummy"

"Liv"

Olivia groaned. "Come back in an hour"

"Come on, mummy" Ashlyn tried to encourage her mother to get up.

Elliot got up and picked up the kids one by one off of the bed.

"Come on; leave her alone for a while. I'll make breakfast"

The kids frowned but followed their father downstairs, where they found Maureen and Kathleen sitting at the table already eating breakfast.

They were all ready to leave by 8 but Elliot noticed that Olivia still wasn't up.

"Hang on kids, I'm just gonna check on Liv"

They all nodded and ran outside to play.

Elliot walked upstairs and in to his and Olivia's bedroom to find her all stretched out in the middle of the bed sound asleep.

He quietly giggled and wrote her a note.

_Liv,_

_You and the baby enjoy your day. I love you. See ya 2night_

_Love El_

He placed it under her mobile phone on the bedside table and snuck out and left for work, dropping the kids off at school on the way.

Olivia woke sometime later and looked at the clock. 9:47am.

"Shit" she mumbled. "Hang on, what's this?" she wondered when she saw the note.

She picked it up and read it. She smiled before getting up and rushing in to the bathroom to use the toilet.

She had a shower and got dressed afterwards.

Olivia spent another boring day on the couch and by the time Elliot arrived home with the kids, she was in one foul mood.

They all walked in and greeted her.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Liv"

"Hello mummy" Ashlyn hugged her mother and instantly realised something was wrong, "Mummy, what's wrong?"

Olivia didn't reply, she began to cry and ran upstairs in to her bedroom.

Elliot looked at his children. "I'll go see what's wrong. Go grab a snack each and do your homework"

They nodded and ran in to the kitchen as Elliot walked upstairs to Olivia.

He opened the door to find his pregnant fiancée lying on her side on the bed, crying.

He sat beside her and ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick and tied of being confided to this goddamned house all day, almost every day"

Elliot sighed. "How about I ask for tomorrow off and we go out for the day, just the 2 of us"

Olivia smiled and nodded, and Elliot arranged it all.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones" Olivia said and Elliot laughed.

They next morning, Everyone including Olivia were up, dressed and ready to leave by 8.

Elliot and Olivia dropped the kids off at school before driving to the beach.

They sat on a bench snuggled up together, just watching the world go by.

Elliot kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Are you ok, baby?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, it feels good to be out of the house"

"It's 11:30, are you and Baby Stabler ready for lunch?"

Olivia rubbed her belly and nodded. "We sure are"

Elliot laughed and helped Olivia up off the bench.

He walked with her to the van, with his hand on her lower back.

They had a big lunch at Olivia's favourite fancy Italian restaurant before heading home, where an exhausted Olivia lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

Elliot quietly laughed and noticed how peaceful and happy she looked in her sleep, he hadn't seen that in a long time.

He gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the cheek before sneaking out of the house and picking up the children from school.

**A/N: Well you know what to do to see the next chapter!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ****Here is the next chapter , please read and review!**

Olivia's due date came and went 2 days earlier. She woke up feeling extra uncomfortable. But she didn't feel her 1st contraction until she was sitting at the table eating dinner, that night. She pushed back on her chair and hunched over in pain, as she breathed through the pain.

Elliot began to panic; he got up out of his chair and went to his pregnant fiancée's side. "Honey, is it time?"

Olivia nodded and replied when the contraction was over.

"Ow….Yeah"

"Come on; take a seat on the couch"

Olivia nodded as Elliot helped her to the couch.

He sat her down and began to rub circles on the small of her back til she pushed his hand away.

"Go get the kids ready, cos they'll have to come with us----Ahhh!"

Elliot just started rubbing her back again, til she stopped him again, when the contraction was over.

"Seriously, El, I'll be ok. Get the kids ready"

Elliot sighed and got up walking in to the kitchen.

"Come on kids. Get your pyjamas off and put your day clothes back on"

All 5 children nodded and ran into their bedrooms to get changed as Elliot cleaned up the kitchen. He was almost finished when he heard a loud, pained moan and the call of his name from the living room.

He ran in to see his fiancée in more pain, then when he left her.

He went to her side. "Did your water break?"

She shook her head as she continued to breathe and moan through the pain.

He sat beside her again and rubbed her back until the contraction was over and then he walked to the stairs. "Kids! Come on, we've gotta go now"

The parade of children came running down the stairs. Elliot walked back over to Olivia and helped her up and to the van, which they bought after Olivia's and Ashlyn's car accident.

He helped her into the front passenger seat as the kids jumped in to the back and Elliot got in to the driver's seat.

They were about 2 blocks away from the hospital, when Olivia screamed as a very painful contraction hit. Elliot rubbed her left thigh. "Hang on, babe. We're almost there"

"Mummy, are you ok?" Ashlyn asked from the backseat.

Elliot knew Olivia couldn't answer cos she was still breathing through a contraction.

"Mummy, will be ok, Ash"

"Are you sure? She looks and sounds like she's in a lot of pain, daddy"

The contraction was over, so Olivia turned around and looked at her daughter with a smile. "I'll be fine, sweetie"

Ashlyn nodded, not really believing her.

Elliot pulled into the hospital car park, just as Olivia screamed again indicating that she was having another contraction.

He got out of the van, ran to her side and opened her door as the kids piled out from the back.

When the contraction was over, Elliot helped her out of the van and in to the hospital and the kids followed closely behind.

"My fiancée's in labour" Elliot said as they reached the desk.

Olivia screamed through another contraction.

"Get a gurney" the doctor yelled, "She's getting close"

Olivia stood hunched over, rubbing her belly as she waited for the doctors to bring over a gurney.

They helped her on to the gurney and wheeled her in to a private room, where the doctor checked how dilated she was.

"You're 8 ½ centimetres. Not long now"

Another contraction hit and she screamed. "It hurts!"

Ashlyn went to run to her mother, but was stopped by a nurse. "Honey, you can't go to your mummy right now. Sorry. Come on kids, you'll have to sit in the waiting room. There isn't much room in here"

The kids nodded and wished Olivia luck as they were guided out of the room.

Time seemed to go really slowly for Olivia as the contractions became even closer together until her water eventually broke.

"Ahh! My water just broke" she cried as another contraction hit.

When the contraction was over, the doctor checked her again.

"Fully dilated. On your next contraction, push"

Elliot rubbed Olivia's back and whispered in her ear, "Focus on something, babe. Focus"

Olivia began to focus on memories of Ashlyn as a baby, to help herself cope with the increasing pain.

_Ashlyn sat on the floor and lifted herself up on to her hands and knees and began to crawl, Olivia sat and watched in amazement_. _Ashlyn was 7 months old……._Olivia breathed, sat up and pushed.

"Good job, Olivia"

Olivia remembered when Ashlyn was 11 months old. _Olivia was sitting watching TV as Ashlyn sat on the floor playing with her toys, all of a sudden she grabbed hold of the couch and pulled herself up on to her feet and took a step and then another and another, Olivia saw and was so proud of her little girl. "Walk to mummy, Ash"_

_Ashlyn changed direction, and wobbly walked to her mother, she was 2 steps away when she fell on her butt, instead of crying, she giggled……. _Olivia breathed, sat up and pushed again.

"Good, Olivia"

5 pushes later, Olivia was getting so tired and screamed. "What the fuck is taking so long?"

Elliot caressed her arm, but didn't speak after she yelled at him a couple pushes ago.

"One more push and the head will be out, Olivia. I promise"

Olivia pushed with all she could. "Ahhh!"

"Good job, the head's out. Suction" The tall red haired doctor suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth. "Pass me your hand, Olivia and you can feel your baby's head"

Olivia reached her hand to the doctor and the doctor guided it to the baby's head.

"Wow" she said, but then another contraction took over her, she pulled her hand back and grabbed Elliot's hand.

She tried to focus one last time.

"_Mama!" _Olivia remembered the day, when Ashlyn said her first word.

_Olivia sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, with Ashlyn in her lap, they were watching the rain through the window. Ashlyn turned her little body and looked up at her mother and smiled. "Mama!"_

_Olivia looked at her in surprise. "Oh my God, baby. You said 'mama'"_

_Ashlyn smiled the gorgeous smile that Olivia loved. "Mama" and she giggled._

Olivia sat up and pushed. She didn't stop pushing until she heard her new daughter cry for the very first time.

"Congratulations, say hello to your daughter" Dr Tilson said as she placed the baby on Olivia's stomach.

"She's gorgeous, Liv" Elliot whispered.

Olivia nodded as she counted her newborn daughter's fingers and toes.

"Hello baby. How do you like the name Hannah Serena Faith Stabler?"

The baby continued to cry on her mother's belly until the doctor took her to be cleaned up and have tests run.

Elliot kissed his exhausted fiancée on the forehead. "Good job, Liv. And that's beautiful name that you picked"

Olivia smiled and began to drift off to sleep.

"I'm gonna check on Hannah" Elliot replied standing up.

"Mm-hmm" Olivia replied before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Elliot went in to the nursery and saw a nurse weighing a now clean Hannah.

"Hello, are you her father?"

"Yes, Detective Stabler"

"Nice to meet you. What is this gorgeous girl's name?"

"Hannah Serena Faith Stabler" Elliot said proudly.

"Well little Hannah weighs a healthy 7 pounds 11 ounces" the nurse said and passed her to him.

Elliot took Hannah in to the waiting room and her crying woke up all the kids.

They saw their father walking up to them with a crying baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms and they ran up to him.

"Hey guys, meet your new baby sister, Hannah Serena Faith" Elliot said as he squatted down, so the children could see her.

"Can I see mummy now?" Ashlyn asked as she stroked her baby sister's cheek.

"Sorry, Ash, not yet. Mummy's asleep."

Ashlyn nodded as she and her half siblings admired the tiny baby in their father's arms.

**A/N: Please review for the next chapter, which is currently in progress!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**** I own nothing!!! Except Ashlyn, the doctor and baby Hannah!!**

Olivia woke up 4 ½ hours later to her hospital filled with all the people that love her.

Elliot was standing with Ashlyn and the twins sitting on the floor in front of him. Casey sat in the chair beside Olivia's hospital bed holding baby Hannah. Maureen and Kathleen were sitting on the spare hospital bed in the room as Cragen, Munch and Fin stood on either side of Elliot.

"Hey guys" Olivia greeted them still half asleep as she awkwardly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

They all greeted her back including Hannah, who thought it was a great time to start crying.

Casey passed the crying baby back to her best friend. Olivia covered herself as she nursed Hannah, because she didn't want to kick everyone out.

But everyone ended up being kicked out moments later by Dr Tilson, including Elliot, who decided to take the kids home and to bed.

Once everyone was gone, Olivia put a fed and sleeping Hannah in the hospital bassinet and the nurse took her to put her into the nursery, so Olivia could get a good night's sleep.

In the van on the way home, Maureen asked the question that Elliot dreaded.

"Can we see mum this week?"

"Yeah" the other 3 spoke up.

Elliot sighed. "I have something to talk you kids when we get home"

When they got home, they all sat in the living room.

"So, what's going on daddy?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot sighed and rubbed his temples. "Your mother was killed in prison, sorry kids"

They all shook their heads in disbelief. "No way, you're lying" the twins cried.

"I'm sorry, kids. But I'n not lying"

Elliot was left on his own all night, trying to comfort al 4 children.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke the next morning, as the sun started to seep through her window, she felt refreshed after 10 hours of sleep, to see Elliot holding their newborn daughter in his arms.

She sat up and smiled. "Where are the kids?"

Elliot didn't notice she was awake till she spoke.

"They're at school, honey"

Olivia nodded as Elliot passed her a now crying Hannah to her mother. She moved her hospital gown to give Hannah access to her breast and she nursed her brand new daughter.

Elliot smiled. "I'm not your only visitor this morning"

Olivia looked at him confused. "Who else is here?"

Elliot laughed. "Surprise visitor come in"

Ashlyn came skipping in to the room and Olivia smiled at her daughter.

"Hello sweetheart, why aren't you at school?"

Ashlyn climbed up on to her mother's hospital bed carefully, not to disturb her baby sister, who was still nursing.

"Daddy, said I could have the day off to visit you and Hannah"

"I'll have to show daddy how thankful I am when I get out of here" Olivia said as she moved Hannah to her shoulder to burp her and winked at Elliot.

Ashlyn smiled and laughed, not knowing what her mother meant.

Olivia burped Hannah and passed her to Elliot for a moment as Ashlyn moved in to her lap. Elliot then placed Hannah in to Ashlyn's arms. "Be careful, Ash"

Ashlyn nodded as she smiled down at her baby sister lying in her arms. She caressed her cheek. "Hello Hannah. I love you" she whispered and then gave her baby sister a kiss on the cheek.

Hannah looked up at her big sister for a moment before drifting off to sleep. Elliot recorded the whole scene on his phone. Ashlyn finally realized that she was being filmed; she looked up at her father and smiled.

"I love Hannah, she's pweety. But why are you taping us, daddy?"

Elliot smiled along with Olivia. "So we can watch it on your 21st birthday"

Ashlyn tilted her head in confusion. "Why, daddy?"

"So you can look back on how close you are to Hannah"

Ashlyn nodded and smiled. "Ok, daddy"

She turned her head around and looked at her mother. "I love you, mummy. Fanks (thanks) for giving me a baby sister"

Olivia smiled and gave her older daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Your very welcome, Ash. But I don't think, I'll give you anymore"

Elliot playfully pouted. "Ah come on, Liv. One more"

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Uh-uh, no way, unless you carry them for 9 months and go through the childbirth"

Elliot laughed. "I'd do that for you, if I could, Liv"

Olivia poked her tongue out at her fiancé. "Yeah right, El"

"Ok maybe I would do the carrying for 9 months, but the childbirth, you're on ya own"

Elliot and Olivia laughed until Ashlyn interrupted them. "Daddy, my arms are getting sore"

"Ok, baby" Elliot said as he stood up.

He gently picked Hannah up and sat back down in the chair with her.

The doctor walked in all of a sudden with a sad expression on her face.

Olivia and Elliot looked at her, with shock on their face, sensing something was wrong.

"All Hannah's tests have come back and I'm afraid to inform you that…………..

**A/N: Haha a cliff hanger, please don't hate me. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I hope that u agree with me that the cliff hanger was worth the wait!**

"All Hannah's tests have come back…And I'm afraid to inform you that she has Cystic Fibrosis"

Olivia started to cry. "Oh no"

"How come Ashlyn doesn't have it?" Elliot asked confused.

"Well it appears that Ashlyn didn't get the affected gene. But she could be a carrier, so we would like to test her"

Elliot nodded as Olivia held on tightly to Ashlyn and cried.

"When?" Elliot asked, as he placed Hannah in the hospital bassinet.

"Now, if you want"

Olivia nodded as she let go of her older daughter, and Elliot left with her and the doctor.

Once they left Olivia picked Hannah up from the hospital bassinet and cried, with her in her arms. "Why? Why?" she kept asking no-one in particular.

She was still in shock that her baby girl had Cystic Fibrosis. She didn't know how about it. "As soon as we get home, I'm gonna have to do a lot of research on the internet on how to take the best care of you, princess" Olivia whispered as she caressed Hannah's cheek.

Hannah used this time to let her hunger be known. "Waaa"

"Are you hungry, baby girl?" Olivia asked as she moved the hospital gown and began to nurse Hannah.

As Hannah nursed Olivia didn't take her eyes of off her, until she heard Elliot and Ashlyn come back.

"Hey, Liv. Are you ok?" Elliot asked as he saw tears streaming down Olivia's face as she moved Hannah to her shoulder and began burping her.

Olivia looked up. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Elliot sat on the side of Olivia's hospital bed and caressed her arm. "Honey, I know you're upset about baby Hannah having Cystic Fibrosis. But we can get through this; we'll make sure she has the best care."

Olivia nodded. "I know that we were told that the baby could be born with a medical condition, but now it's a reality. I'm just still in shock" Olivia cried as she wiped the spit up from around Hannah's mouth.

Olivia and Hannah were released from the hospital 2 days later, with the knowledge of how to treat Hannah.

As soon as they arrived home, Olivia went on to the computer and was determined to find out more about it, as Elliot put a sleeping Hannah in her cot in the nursery.

Elliot gave Olivia some time alone, he felt sorry for her, she'd had one tough year.

Elliot sat on the couch in the living room watching TV, until he heard crying coming from the study, he walked in to find Olivia crying. He walked up to her, squatted down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "Honey? Liv, what's wrong?"

"Hannah could die young" she cried, "She's gonna be in hospital a lot as she grows up. Oh my God, it's my fault"

Elliot sighed as he rubbed Olivia's back. "Liv, honey, it's not your fault. It's not, ok honey?"

Olivia just nodded and ended up crying herself to sleep, sitting in the computer chair with Elliot's arms wrapped around her. Elliot very gently scooped her up off the chair and took her to bed; Olivia stirred a bit and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, but stayed asleep. He gently placed her on the bed and was thankful that Olivia had used the breast pump earlier and there was a bottle for Hannah in the fridge, if she woke up hungry while Olivia slept.

Elliot tucked Olivia in to bed and walked in to the living room and watched some TV, until he heard Hannah waking up through the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table, he got up and raced in to the nursery before her crying woke up Olivia.

He picked up his newborn daughter, just as the kids arrived home from school. He walked out with Hannah in his arms.

"Shh, kids. Liv's asleep"

They all nodded and kept quiet as they grabbed a snack. Elliot warmed up Hannah's bottle.

"Kids, I'll be in the nursery feeding Hannah, if you need me. But don't disturb Liv"

They all nodded and Elliot walked in to the nursery.

He sat on the rocking as he fed her. She seemed content with the world for the time being, but after Elliot burped her and began to change her, her attitude changed. She began to wail, which woke Olivia.

Olivia stood in the doorway still half asleep watching her fiancé trying to calm down their daughter. "El, pass her to me, she might just want her mummy"

Elliot turned around, not noticing that he was being watched. "Hey Liv, sorry she woke you" he passed the crying baby to her.

Olivia sat down in the rocking chair, as she rocked Hannah to sleep. "It's fine, El. I'll rock Hannah to sleep, why don't you go play with the kids"

He gave his fiancée and baby daughter each a kiss and went downstairs to play with the kids.

As Olivia rocked Hannah to sleep, she sang in a whisper to her baby princess. She sang her favourite U2 song, 'Beautiful Day'

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination

You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

Just as Olivia finished singing the last verse of the song, Hannah had drifted off to sleep in her arms, so Olivia placed her back in the cot. But Hannah's sleep was short-lived as a scream was heard from downstairs and Hannah woke and began to cry.

Olivia sighed. "Oh, great. Thanks for that" she whispered as she picked Hannah up again.

She walked downstairs to see what the scream was all about.

**A/N: Please don't hurt me, cos Hannah is sick. I wanted to try something new. I have a friend who has a young niece with Cystic Fibrosis, so I thought I would use that in the story. Please review and tell me what you think. No mean reviews please! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show!**

Olivia walked downstairs with a crying Hannah in her arms to investigate the scream, only to see that Kathleen was mucking with the twins and Ashlyn. Olivia was not impressed.

"Hi Liv. Is Hannah still crying?" Kathleen asked, before noticing the anger in Olivia's eyes.

Olivia was pissed and they could all tell. "I had just gotten her to sleep, when one of you screamed, waking her up"

Elliot walked in after hearing Olivia pissed off. "Kids, go outside and play now"

The kids all nodded and went outside.

Elliot walked over to Olivia, "Pass me Hannah, honey; I'll take care of her for a while. Why don't you go have a shower and go out and spend sometime with Casey?"

Olivia sighed and nodded as she passed the still crying Hannah to Elliot.

As Elliot rocked Hannah to sleep, Olivia had a shower and dressed in a black knee length dress and put on some black slip on shoes, before kissing Elliot and Hannah goodbye.

She got in to her car and went to Casey's.

"Hey Case"

"Hey Liv" Casey replied as she left Olivia in. "Wanna drink?"

"Yes please, vodka would be good" Olivia replied as she sat on the couch.

"Should you be drinking alcohol when you're breast feeding, Liv?"

"Hannah has a few bottles of milk in the fridge. So I want vodka please"

"Liv…." Casey started to say as she sat beside Olivia on the couch, until Olivia stopped her.

"You know, forget it. I will see you later" She said coldly as she got up and walked out.

Olivia walked down the street to a pub, without realising that Casey was following her. Casey felt sorry for her best friend, because she was going through a rough time and trying to take care of a sick baby.

Olivia sat down in a booth in the corner and requested vodka, when Casey saw her sitting there; she could see how stressed Olivia really was, so she slipped in to the booth beside her.

"Hey Liv, sorry about back in my apartment"

Olivia looked at her and sighed, Casey could see the tears threatening to spill.

"Aww, come here Liv" Casey whispered as she drew her best friend in for a hug and rubbed her back.

When the waitress came over with the Vodka, Olivia said she didn't want it anymore, the waitress was angry, but took it back as Casey continued to comfort her.

2 weeks went by and Olivia desperately wanted to go back to work, but she was so exhausted, looking after a sick baby was so much harder then what it was to look after Ashlyn and Olivia was feeling so run down, Elliot was there to help at night, but not during the day as he was now back at work. He hated leaving Olivia on her own with Hannah, especially since Hannah needed extra care, but he had to go to work, the family needed the money.

One morning, after Elliot went to work and dropped the kids off at school, Hannah began to fuss, so Olivia picked her up and fed her. She sat in the rocking chair, rocking her as she nursed, "It's ok, Hannah….Shhh, baby"

But after she was burped and changed, Hannah still fussed, this was the 4th day in a row that she was like this and it was taking its toll on Olivia, because she was only like this during the day. Olivia thought she was losing her mind, when Hannah eventually stopped crying about 2 hours later, she put her in the crib before going to her bedroom and had a good cry.

Elliot arrived home with the kids to find the house quiet. "Kids go have a quiet snack then go outside to play"

"Ok" they all replied in unison as they all dropped the school bags.

Elliot went upstairs in to the nursery to see Hannah sound asleep, before going to his and Olivia's bedroom to find her curled up in bed crying, he ran up to her side.

"Liv, honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I can't handle this anymore; Hannah cries too much, she is so much harder to take care of, then what Ash was. I can't do it" she sobbed.

Elliot sat Olivia up, and he kneeled down in front of her as he pulled her in to a hug. He caressed the back of her head as she sobbed in to his chest. "Shh, honey….It's ok"

They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, before Hannah began to fuss in the next room. Olivia went to get up, but Elliot stopped her. "Have a rest, honey, I'll get her"

Olivia nodded. "Thank you"

"No problem, babe" he said and gave her a kiss before walking out.

And Olivia went to sleep.

Elliot walked in to the nursery, and picked up Hannah out of the crib.

"You giving your mummy a hard time, huh?" he whispered to her as he walked downstairs with her in his arms.

He grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and heated it up. The kids came running in and wanted to greet Hannah, so Elliot squatted down.

"Hi Hannah" they all said and all took turns giving her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to stop crying and start giggling.

"Looks like you cheered her up, kids" Elliot said.

"Daddy, where's mummy?" Ashlyn asked.

She was starting to get upset at Olivia because she missed spending time with her, just the 2 of them, like it used to be.

"She's asleep, hon, but why don't you quietly go in there, she'll be happy to see you" Elliot replied as he grabbed the bottle out of the microwave to feed Hannah.

Ashlyn nodded and ran upstairs.

When she got to her parent's bedroom, she quietly opened the door and tiptoed in, but Olivia woke anyway.

Olivia's face lit up when she saw her older daughter, "Hey princess" she whispered as she sat up, welcoming her daughter up on to the bed with open arms.

Ashlyn climbed up and snuggled in to her mother. "Hi mummy. I miss spending time with you"

Olivia sighed and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. Tomorrow's Saturday and daddy's off work, so why don't the 2 of us spend the day together, we can go shopping, how's that?"

Ashlyn nodded as she hugged her mother. "I would like that mummy"

**A/N: Just an in between chapter, to show how Olivia was handling a sick baby in the 1****st**** couple weeks! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: The reviews have slipped in this story, so I've decided I will only update again after this if I get at least 6 reviews for this chapter!**

**I don't own anything from the show. Please read and review.**

The next morning, Olivia was woken up at 7am to Hannah crying in her crib. She got up and walked in to the nursery; where she picked Hannah up and sat down with her in the rocking chair.

"Morning sweetie, are you hungry?" She whispered to Hannah as she moved her pyjama top.

Hannah latched on to Olivia's breast straight and began to suckle. "Gosh, you are hungry baby girl"

Once Hannah was fed and changed, Elliot walked in to the nursery smiling.

"Hey Liv"

"Hey El" Olivia replied as she stood.

"I'll give Hannah a bath in the bathroom downstairs, hun. Go get ready for your big mummy/daughter day with Ashlyn"

Olivia nodded and gave Hannah to Elliot before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks, El"

"No worries, babe" He replied and took Hannah downstairs.

Olivia walked in to Ashlyn's room and up to her bed. She gently shook her older daughter awake. "Wake up, sweetie" she whispered.

Ashlyn groaned as she turned over to face her mother. "Hi mummy"

"Hey baby. Go have a shower, while I make breakfast for us"

Ashlyn nodded and got out of bed, and Olivia went downstairs in to the kitchen and cooked Ashlyn and herself some pancakes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia and Ashlyn were both ready by 8:30.

"You ready to go Ash?" Olivia asked as she walked in to the living room to find Ashlyn watching TV with her siblings.

"Yes mummy" Ashlyn replied nodding and standing up.

The both of them gave Elliot and Hannah a kiss and left.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Olivia spoke. "Where do you wanna go today, princess?"

Ashlyn thought for a moment, as her mother started driving down the street.

"Can we just go shopping first?"

"Sure, honey" Olivia replied as she turned right on to the next street. "So, how is school going?"

Ashlyn didn't reply, she just turned her head and looked out the window.

Olivia instantly noticed something was wrong and that her daughter was hiding something. She sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the quiet road.

"Honey, what's happening at school?" she asked as she placed a hand on her daughter's thigh.

Ashlyn turned to her mother with tears threatening to spill over. "I keep getting bullied and the teachers aren't doing anything about it"

Olivia caressed her daughter's cheek. "Aww baby. It's ok"

"Mummy, can I please go to a different school?"

Olivia nodded. "Sure baby, if you want. What about your friends though?"

Ashlyn scoffed. "What friends? I don't have any"

Olivia sighed. "Ok, honey. How about we have a fun carefree day today, and we will worry about the school thing tomorrow"

Ashlyn slightly smiled as her mother wiped away her tears.

"Alrighty then, let's go shopping" Olivia said as she started the car up and drove off.

When they got to the shopping centre, Ashlyn looked up at Olivia as they walked in.

"Mummy, can we please go in the toy store?"

Olivia nodded as she took her daughter's hand in hers. "Sure"

Ashlyn was all quiet until she saw a toy that she really wanted. "Mummy, can I please have this white tiger toy?"

Olivia had a look at it and thought about it. "Mmm, $20.95……Ok, honey. But this is the only one"

Ashlyn nodded and they walked over to the cash register and Olivia paid for it.

The day went really quick and both mother and daughter were having a good time. They went in to a clothes store, where Olivia bought some nice tops and a pair of dark blue jeans for herself and for Ashlyn she bought a nice pink dress with purple flowers on it with a matching headband and a nice frilly baby pink top with 'Princess' written in glitter and a pair of dark blue jeans to go with it.

They were both getting hungry around 11:30 and they walked past a little café.

Ashlyn looked up her mother, "Mummy, I'm so hungry, can we please have lunch?"

Olivia rubbed her rumbling tummy and looked down at her daughter. "I'm hungry too, hun. Let's go into that small café.

They walked in and both took a seat. A tall, petite blonde haired waitress walked over smiling. 'What can I get you?"

Olivia read the menu and looked over at her daughter, "Ash, would you like a kid's fish and chips with salad?"

Ashlyn nodded. "Yes please, mummy"

Olivia smiled and looked at the young waitress. "Ok, we'll get a kid's fish and chips with salad and a 'well done' steak with chips and salad"

"Any drinks?"

"Just 2 glasses of orange juice please"

They ate their meals and had mini conversation.

"Mummy, will Hannah be ok? How come I'm not sick?"

Olivia sighed. She was waiting for Ashlyn to ask that sooner or later, since her test had come back positive for being a carrier.

"Honey, you are only a carrier, the illness won't affect you. But Hannah is sick since she has the affected gene, as for her being ok……Honey, she's gonna be sick all her life, all we can do is take care of her and make sure she gets the best medical treatment…..You don't understand everything I just said do you?

Ashlyn shook her head. "No. Sorry mummy"

"There's no reason to be sorry if you don't understand something, Ash. It's fine, baby. It's just hard to explain for you to understand" Olivia replied as she moved her plate when she was full.

"I'm full, mummy"

"Ok, I think it's time we went home" Olivia replied as she stood.

Ashlyn stood as well and they went home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The car ride was silent. When they walked in to the house, all they heard was Hannah screaming and Elliot trying to calm her down as the other kids played out in the backyard.

Elliot saw them walk in. "Thank God, you're home, Liv"

"Here pass her to me, El" Olivia replied as she put the shopping bags down on the floor.

Elliot passed a crying Hannah to Olivia. "I've fed her, bathed her and changed her and nothing is helping" he said panicking.

Olivia started listening to her baby daughter's breathing and became alarmed. "El, she's having trouble breathing"

"Oh my God, I'll grab the kids and we'll take her to Mt Sinai"

Olivia nodded as she rocked Hannah in her arms. "Shh, baby, it's ok, we're gonna get help" Olivia said and felt her forehead. It was hot. "Oh my God, you're running a fever as well. El! Hurry up!"

Elliot ran back in with the kids.

"El, she's also running a fever" Olivia said as they all piled out of the house and in to the van.

Elliot was panicking as well as Olivia. She put Hannah in to her baby car seat, before jumping in to the front passenger seat.

Elliot started the car up and they rushed to Mt Sinai Hospital.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they got to the hospital, they ran up to the front desk.

"We need a doctor, quick"

"What's the matter?" A tall balding male doctor asked from the other side of the desk.

"Our 4 day old daughter has Cystic Fibrosis. She's having trouble breathing and is running a fever" Elliot said in a panic, as Olivia was still rocking a wailing Hannah in her arms behind him.

The doctor came around to their side of the desk. "I'm Dr Marcus Simms" he said as he walked up to Olivia.

He felt the baby's head and then used his stethoscope to listen to Hannah's breathing. He sighed. "Ok, I think she has a chest infection, let's get her set up in a room"

They put her in a room and hooked her up to a monitor, and it started going crazy. "Oh no, this isn't going well" Dr Simms said.

Olivia, Elliot and the kids stood in the corner of the room panicking. Olivia was clutching on to Elliot and crying in to his chest. "Please let my baby be ok" she cried, "PLEASE!!"

**A/N: I'm so evil, I like leaving cliff hangers but please don't hurt me lol!! Please review!! **


End file.
